The very first families
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry becomes the man he was destinyed to be
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was paranoid.

Personally, he'd say that on a scale from Ron Weasley to Mad-Eye Moody, he was probably closer to Mad-Eye in the paranoia department.

Of course Harry Potter had always been paranoid, how could a person that had systematically abused their whole lives and constantly put in dangerous situations not be? If he wasn't dealing with his Uncle Vernon he was trying to survive Lord Voldemort's latest scheme each year. These schemes hadn't worked until this year.

A week ago Harry had witnessed the resurrection of Voldemort; he'd even had the honor of providing one of the ingredients for the ritual. His own blood was "forcibly taken" from him. As per what the ritual instructed. After Voldemort was resurrected he had his first taste of the Cruciatus Curse. He'd barely escaped with his life, after dueling him. Cedric Diggory wasn't so lucky. When he got back from the graveyard he warned Albus Dumbledore, who believed him, but he could tell others were not at willing.

With a scream on his lips, Harry sat up in bed. He'd been having constant nightmares since coming back from the Third Task. Sometimes he was afraid to go to bed. "Tempus," he muttered. The spell informed him that it was only 6:14AM. People were going to start getting up in an hour or so anyways so Harry climbed out of bed and took a quick shower to get the sweat off of his body.

After getting ready and coming back into his room he looked at his best friend, Ron's, bed. He was still snoring away. Lately he and Hermione acted not as his best friends, but his minders. So Harry quietly grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be able to find him. He need a little time alone and he wouldn't get that with his minders.

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs to the Common Room he put the Invisibility Cloak on, it wouldn't be good to be seen by anyone when all he wanted was to be alone. He was also pretty sure the portraits reported his movements to the Headmaster because wherever he was he always felt eyes on him. The Invisibility Cloak would slow him down, but at least he would be alone, which was exactly what he craved. When he reached the front doors he couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't seen any professors and only one ghost. He opened the front door and made his way to the lake.

This year the lake had been his go-to place when he wanted solitude from all the jeering faces around him. His shoes were getting slightly damp from the mildew on the grass, but he kept walking towards to boulders so he could watch the end of the sunrise over the lake. He slumped onto what he claimed to be his boulder and started throwing stones into the lake.

"Why couldn't I be normal?" He asked nobody. "Just a regular student that just had to worry about grades, who took girls into broom closets, and just had fun with friends. I don't want to worry about Dark Lords and their followers trying to kill me!" Harry threw the rest of the rocks he was holding into the lake. Harry hadn't been paying attention that the Giant Squid had been throwing his rocks back to shore, so when he threw about 20 rocks into the lake they all came pelting back at him, "Hey!" Harry could have sworn the Giant Squid was laughing at him. He felt it was time to leave the lake.

He didn't want to disturb Hagrid, he would probably report his movements to Dumbledore anyways, and so he snuck by and walked on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He heard some rustling and drew his wand only to see Firenze the Centaur, "Firenze?"

Firenze bowed his head slightly, "Harry Potter." They were silent for a moment before Firenze spoke again, "I told you many moons ago that Mars had been bright that night. I didn't want it to be true, but it seems the stars were right. Be careful Harry Potter." With that Firenze left.

That talk gave Harry a lot to think about as he made his way back to the castle. He'd never thought much of divination, but what Firenze had said to him in his 1st year had always stuck with him and it been correct. Mars meant war and they were on the verge of war.

Harry opened the front doors of the castle and decided rather than going straight to the Great Hall he'd check to make sure everything in his trunk was packed tight. Normally he'd take the back way to avoid the whispers, but he took the direct route now since it was the fastest. He was almost to the Tower when the staircase moved. Usually this wouldn't be abnormal as most of the staircases at Hogwarts do move, except for the one right before the Tower, the one he was on.

His wand was already out when he stepped off the staircase and into the deserted corridor. He'd never been in this corridor and it wasn't on the Marauder's Map. It was beyond dusty so obviously the house elves had even seen the need to stop cleaning it, but Harry couldn't stand the dust. He'd already sneezed three times and he'd only taken two steps into the corridor.

"Scourgify!" He said powerfully. Usually the spell was only used for small messes, but hopefully if he put enough energy into it; it would clean the whole corridor. He wasn't disappointed the dust settled in the far corner of the corridor. Now that the corridor was cleaner it gave Harry an easier time to observe the corridor. It was larger than the other corridors in Hogwarts and more ornate, on the left side there were two long windows separated by a portrait of a group of four people. On the right side there were multiple doors that he'd love to explore later on.

Suddenly he heard a noise to his right, but before he could turn to see what the noise was he was hit with a tripping jinx, "What the-" He fell to the ground, but his Seeker reflexes wouldn't allow him to fall straight on his face. He wasn't going down without a fight so he sent a jelly legs jinx in the general direction of his assailant, it didn't hit them, but it got their attention, "Harry, Harry, stop! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Harry looked up from where he was laying, "Lavender?" The blonde head had been one of the few at Hogwarts that had believed that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire this year.

"Yes Harry!"

Harry stood up slowly and brushed off the non-existent dust on his robes, "How can I offer my services to you Miss Brown?" He smiled.

She sighed, "It's more how can I offer mine." Harry cocked an eyebrow, "I need to talk to you."

"And you thus decided to lead me to a deserted corridor and shoot a jinx at me? Was that necessary?"

"Yes."

That wasn't the answer he was expecting, "Wait, what?"

"I needed you by yourself, away from your minders," Susan explained.

Harry chuckled softly, but it was lacking humor, "A very astute observation Miss Brown."

"Thank you, I've been planning this for a while."

Harry stepped closer, "Have you? And what exactly is this plan?"

Susan looked up at the boy in front of her, "I need to talk to you, about things you should have been told a long time ago."

Harry's eyebrow's furrowed, "What information is this?"

She bit her lips, "Before we get onto that let's move to one of the rooms."

He nodded, "Where exactly are we, I've never been here and that is saying something."

Lavender smiled, "And it isn't on that map of yours," At the shocked look on his face she continued. "Everyone at Hogwarts knows about your map, Ron has a big mouth." Before Harry could get really angry Lavender continued, "You wouldn't be able to find this on your map because it's invisible to anyone who isn't a direct descendant of the Founders."

Harry started, "Wait, does that mean…"

Lavender continued, "That you're a descendant to one of the Founders?" Harry nodded. "Then yes, you are. There are rumors that the Potters are descendants of Gryffindor, but they've always kept it secret from the public."

Harry nodded slowly, it made sense. Gryffindor was a powerful name, "So are you going to give me a tour?"

She shifted on her feet, "I think I'll just tell you what each room is, they need a bit of work besides the room that we'll be talking in."

Lavender and Harry walked down the Founder's Corridor and she told him what each room was. There was a small library, dueling platform, armory, bedrooms, a greenhouse, and where they were sitting: the Founder's Common Room.

"This is the only room that is completely clean." She gestured to the entire room. "I decided that maybe next year we'd make it a year long project to clean the rest of the corridor?" She phrased it more like a question than a statement.

"I'd love to do that!" Harry exclaimed. The Founder's Common Room itself was amazing. Usually the school had a difficult time incorporating every Founder's insignia, but in this room they easily did it and made it look good. There was a large fireplace with couches and armchairs surrounding it, a desk, and book cases, he also saw a door that he assumed led to the previous room.

"It didn't take as long as I thought it would to refurbish everything, but when I'm here I never want to leave."

"I can understand, just standing here I feel…"

"Like you're at home," Lavender finished. "I think that was the point the Founders were trying to get across when they designed this room.

He nodded then sat down on the couch beside Lavender, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Lavender shifted uncomfortably, "What do you know about our government, Harry?"

The question caught Harry off guard, "Not much really. We don't learn about it in History and no one really talks about it, but from what I gather we have the Ministry run by the Minister with the support of various departments."

"Oh Merlin, it's worse than I thought," Lavender mumbled.

Feeling more than a little insulted Harry replied, "Like I said no one has really told me about our government."

She waved her hand, "It isn't your fault Harry! You should have been told on your 11th birthday so you had time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

Lavender stopped herself, "Before I get ahead of myself I should tell you a story," Harry huffed. "Don't give me that it is very important, you'll be grateful after." She took a deep breath, "Most witches and wizards believe that Merlin was of the first generation of Magical beings, but that is false."

"Merlin was the second generation of Magicals, born from two members of the original families. Before Merlin, Magic blessed 7 families with a gift, the gift of magic. They vowed that they would only use their gift for good. They built bridges, grew crops, and cured diseases for the muggles. Muggles and Magicals lived in harmony for generations, but then the Muggles grew resentful and jealous of our gift. That's when the first wave of witch hunting began.

"The 7 original families knew the only solution was for their world to split from the Muggle one. They made and agreement with the king at the time to interfere as little as possible if the Muggles stopped killing them."

"The 7 original families took over the task of organizing their new world. They assigned relatives of theirs to build a school for children to help control their magic, at that time witches and wizards had been trading goods and many were nomadic, so that everyone could get their goods they established shopping centers, and they created the Ministry."

Lavender looked at Harry, "You were right about having a Minister and various departments, but you never said how our laws are made."

"That's what the Wizengamot is for, it's comprised of the Minister and high ranking Ministry officials, the 7 Originals, and the Most Ancient and Most Nobles."

Lavender looked Harry in the eyes, "Do you want to know who the three original families are? Their surnames?" Harry nodded. "They are Ashwood, Black, Brown, Davenport, Longbottom, Parkinson, and Potter."

"P-p-potter?" Harry was doing a very good impression of his first year defense professor, "But that's my family!"

Lavender nodded, "Yes, it is."

"But, why are you telling me now?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because at the first Wizengamot meeting after your birthday Neville,Pansy, you, and I have to present ourselves to the Wizengamot."

"Why?"

"Because our seats are judged by Magic herself, if you don't present yourself you'll be possibly forfeiting your magic."

Harry sucked a breath in, "So we don't always have a seat on the Wizengamot?"

"We do, but a regular seat doesn't have as many votes as our Original seat and we can't claim the other seat until we're 17."

"When was the last time our Original seats were claimed?"

"I believe with our great-great grandfathers, Thaddeus Potter, Jacob Brown, Nigel Longbottom and Pirag Parkinson."

Harry nodded his temper rising, "I just can't believe no one told me! How could they not?" He looked up at Lavender.

"I don't know Harry, no one has an excuse. Ron is a pureblood, Hermione is clever, and Dumbledore is part of the Wizengamot. The only reason I can think of is that they want you to embarrass yourself and then come crawling back to them for support."

"Embarrass myself?" Harry asked.

"You don't know anything about pureblood etiquette or how the Wizengamot is run, you'd look like a fool if you didn't know the protocol."

Harry nodded, "So I should…"

"Get some books, I suggest you talk to Neville he can tell you more on the topic than I can. If you need anything just owl me, okay?" Susan said.

They left the Founders Common Room and down the long corridor, both immersed in their own thoughts. When they reached the end of the corridor there were two staircases, "I'll see you later Lavender." He stepped onto the staircase and it started moving.

He just barely heard her say, "Bye Harry."

The staircase took him directly to Gryffindor Tower, "Tempus" it was only 9:23, he still had an hour and a half until the train left. He walked past stragglers in the Common Room and up into his dorm room, he wasn't expecting anyone to be there but he found Neville closing his trunk, "Neville!"

Neville stumbled, "Merlin Harry! You nearly gave me a heart failure!"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, but then realized what he wanted to say to Neville, "Why didn't you ever tell me Nev!?"

"Tell you? Oh, well at first I just thought you didn't want to bring attention to yourself, but as time came closer to this summer and Lavender realized that there was the possibility that no one had ever told you so she obviously made the decision to tell you."

"Glad she did," Harry said.

"Yeah," Neville said.

"Lavender said that you could tell me what I should do before the Wizengamot meeting."

"Indeed! You need to go to Gringotts as soon as possible."

"Gringotts, why?"

"Gringotts doesn't just provide our gold it also has multiple services. The services you need are a Heritage and Abilities Test, bank statements, and getting lots of money, because you'll be doing lots of shopping."

"A Heritage and Abilities Test?" Harry asked. "And shopping?"

"The Heritage Test shows the families you're heir to and their holdings, while the Abilities Test shows what skills you may have and if you have any blocks. You have to go shopping, Harry, you need clothes that fit your station. Wizard and Muggle clothing."

"Then you need to get books on pureblood etiquette, the Wizengamot, politics, economics, etc. you will be in charge of a very influential family, you need to know the ropes."

Harry looked at Neville like he'd never seen him before, "What have you done with Neville Longbottom?"

Neville chuckled, "It's me, I've just been observing for the past 4 years, but now I'll have no choice but to get involved due to my status."

"That is very Slytherin of you," Harry said.

"Thank you, I think."

"No, it is a compliment."

"Yes, no one pays attention to those they believe are lower than them so I overhear many conversations that will be useful in the future," Neville said.

"Like what?"

"Harry, you need to be careful around Hermione and the younger Weasleys. I don't think they have your best interests at heart."

"I kind of have been figuring that out lately, what have you seen?" Harry asked curiously.

"They constantly break into your trunk, but tracking charms on your things, and steal from you." Neville said.

"And they don't see that you're in the room?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Like I said people underestimate the meek looking." Harry shook his head and Neville continued, "You can trust Susan and me. Brown, Longbottoms, and Potters have been sticking together since the beginning."

"Together?" Harry looked at Neville.

"Together," Neville agreed.

Neville left.

He left Harry to deal with Hermione and Ron by himself, when Harry tried to convince Neville that they would see the greenhouses next year he came up with a convincing argument.

"This isn't about whether I'll be seeing the greenhouses next year or not! Don't you think Ron and Hermione will find it suspicious if I suddenly start hanging out with you guys?"

"I'll just tell them that you were one of the only ones that supported me when my name came out of the Goblet!" Harry said almost pleadingly.

Neville shook his head, "This is something you have to face sooner or later Harry, better to do it sooner."

With that Neville turned away.

Harry was left facing the doors of the Great Hall. He knew he had to go in and he had to act normal and aloof towards the whole situation. He could do it, all he had to do was eat some breakfast then on the train he could pretend to sleep the whole time.

He ignored the whispers and stares that surrounded him and made for his regular seat at the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were. When they saw him they waved him over.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I needed some fresh air so I walked around the grounds for a while," Harry said as he piled eggs onto his plate.

"That's dangerous Harry, there could be spies waiting to attack at any moment," Hermione said.

Harry now put toast on his plate, "I had some precautions with me so that would be less likely to happen."

"Like the Marauder's Map and your Invisibility Cloak?" Ron asked loudly.

"Shh," Harry said. "Do you want to give away some of the few things that give us an advantage in this war?" He saw Hermione and Ron look at each other. "Yes, I did have those with me and didn't meet anyone on my walk."

"I still think it's dangerous," Hermione said putting her nose in the air. How did he never notice that look?

"Well I am fine and feel much better." He said as he ate his eggs.

Hermione harrumphed, "Is your trunk packed?"

"Done, we can go straight to the Express if we wanted to," Harry said.

"Blimey, this is probably the first year we're on time and not rushed!" Ron said.

Harry gave a believable fake smile, "Yes, but I believe this is the first year many people want to leave the school."

The three of them nodded, "It will be easier when we come back after the summer." Hermione said.

"I'm sure," Harry said as he finished his breakfast. "Tempus," It was now 10:34AM. "I believe we should make our way to the carriages if we want a good compartment on the train.

Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Susan Bones and she subtly looked over at him and gave him a smile.

The trio made their way to the carriages and were intercepted by Neville, "Mind if I join your carriage?"

Harry could tell that Ron and Hermione did mind but Harry said, "Of course Neville, climb on in, what plant is that…?"

Ron and Hermione contributed very little to the conversation Neville and he were having, but he didn't care. When they got off the carriage Harry invited the Longbottom heir to sit with them and he accepted.

"I usually just stay in any available compartment and sleep the whole ride back to London," Neville divulged.

They boarded the Express, "That's no fun, though right now I'm thinking about sleeping the way back. I'm knackered."

As they walked the length of the Express they found an empty compartment, "Here's one." Hermione said.

"Good, now I can get some shut eye," Harry said.

"Why don't we play some Exploding Snap instead?" Ron said.

"Because I'm tired from all the nightmares I've been having lately," Harry said.

"That's right, you have been getting up early lately. Ron I think it would be best if you'd just let him sleep." Neville said.

"No one asked you Longbottom," Ron said.

"But I already told you that I was tired, now I'm going to sleep. Play with Hermione or Neville," Harry winked at Neville and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep as well," Neville said.

"I've got a new book, sorry Ron," Hermione said.

The 4 hour train ride went smoothly with Ron and Hermione barely talking, and of those conversations, none of them were of consequence.

When Harry's group stepped onto the platform he was immediately accosted by Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, Harry! We've been so worried about you, you poor child! As soon as possible we'll have you away from those horrible muggles!"

Harry gave her a small smile, "I hope so Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I can stand Dudley's diet." The whole group of them laughed. "I'll see you later!"

Neville and Harry walked towards the platform exit where his Gran was waiting, "Harry this is my Gran, Madam Augusta Longbottom. Gran this is Heir Harry James Potter. She's holding my seats on the Wizengamot, Harry."

Harry nodded in understanding, before Augusta Longbottom said, "So you finally learned about your position in our society?" Harry nodded. "Good, I look forward to seeing you at the Wizengamot on August 12th."

"As do I, good-bye," Harry raced through the platform.

On the other side was a family of three that looked like a walrus, hippo, and giraffe. The Dursley


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll give you gas money for the car trip here and back to Privet Drive if you drop me off somewhere in London," Harry said as soon as his relatives entered the car.

"What did you say boy?" Uncle Vernon said.

"I have some business in London that needs to be taken care of quickly but I have no way of getting there."

"Why don't you just ask one of your freaky friends to take you?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Because currently I don't trust any of my friends," His relatives gave him incredulous stares. "Look I'm paying you and you don't even have to pick me up."

"Fine we will take you, but only because we are already in London," Uncle Vernon said.

"Where are we going?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"We are going to the Leaky Cauldron, it isn't too far from here I just need some cover," Harry said.

Harry gave them the directions to get there and then they were immersed in silence before Dudley broke it, "So, why do you need the cover?"

"People are either trying to kill me or control me," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Kill you?" Dudley asked.

"The guy that murdered my parents was resurrected last week and now he wants to kill me."

Dudley's eyes opened wide, "Oh and control you?"

"I'm pretty famous in my world so people want to use my influence for their own gain. Turn left up here Uncle Vernon, thank you."

"You're famous?" Dudley asked.

Harry gave Dudley a side long glance, "Yeah," They pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "And I can guarantee after this summer I'll be even more famous." He looked at his aunt and uncle, "I don't know when I'll be back, but if you want to avoid freaks place my trunk so it can be seen from the window. Bye!" He shut his door before his relatives could reply and strolled up to the entrance of the famous bar.

When he entered he pulled his hood over his head. It wouldn't be good to be recognized by one of Dumbledore or Voldemort's men when he needed to get business done. He didn't even stop to say, "hello" to Tom, he just went straight to the back and tapped the bricks to get to Diagon Alley.

Ever since he'd seen Diagon Alley the first time when he was 11 it had always held a special place in his heart as being the sort of bridge from the muggle world to the wizarding world and now that he learned that his family helped start this it made it even more amazing.

Harry made his way quickly through the alley to the end where a white marble building stood: Gringotts. As he past the guards and the warning disguised as a poem he knew he'd be mad to rob it like Hagrid had said almost 4 years ago. He was expecting it to be fairly busy like it had been when he'd entered it the first time, but there were only two other customers there so his shoes were making noticeable sound on the tiled floors.

He found the closest available teller, "Hello sir, let your gold flow." Lavender had told Harry that the Originals were always on good terms with goblins-even during the goblin rebellions.

If the goblin was shocked he didn't show it, "And your enemies fall by your sword, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to take a Heritage and Abilities Test as well as talk to someone about the Potter accounts."

The goblin looked up now showing his shock, "Heir Potter! Follow me." The goblin stepped behind his desk and led Harry down a hallway. At first it was just a straight shot, but then there were so many turns that Harry knew he would have gotten lost if he hadn't had a goblin with him. He wondered what this goblin's name was, but was so focused on keeping up with him that he didn't think it was that important at the moment.

The wizard and goblin finally came to a stop outside an ornate door. The goblin knocked three times on the door before hearing an old voice say, "Enter Goldlok." Goldlok! That was the goblin's name!

"Wait here Heir Potter," Goldlok said. It was only 30 seconds before he returned, "Lord Ragnok will see you now."

"Thank you Master Goldlok, let your wealth increase," Harry bowed slightly.

"And you bury an axe in your enemies chest," Goldlok replied and gestured to enter.

If Harry thought the door to the office was ornate it was nothing to the interior. It was if the interior was made of pure gold, goblin made weapons, and expensive furnishings he took all this in before laying his eyes on an ancient goblin behind a vast desk and bowed, "Lord Ragnok, may your ventures ever increase."

"Heir Potter, let your targets die most painful deaths. What can I do for you today? I must confess I was expecting you to come years ago."

"I would have, but I just learned about my heritage."

"Excuse me?" Ragnok leaned forward.

"I didn't know anything about my family or its holdings or even that I had to present myself to the Wizengamot this summer."

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable that someone could deny a person of your status their heritage! Now I believe you came here to take a Heritage and Abilities Test among other things?" Harry nodded at that Ragnok pulled out two pieces of parchment and a ceremonial dagger, "Put 3 drops of blood on the left piece to get your heritage and 5 on the right to get your abilities."

Harry did as he was told and only felt a minor sting. As soon as he dropped the last drop of blood on each sheet, writing began to appear.

Heritage Test-Harry James Potter

Potter 902,324,503,437,234G

Peverell 432,435,832,093G

Pellinore 227,000,390,225G

Linfred 676,000,909,213G

Roland 335,000,000,000G

Gryffindor 93,245,234,712G

Evans 776,828,100,342G

Ross 1,090,223,555,000G

Slytherin 82,235,702,021G

Land/Properties/Investments

Potter-

Potter hall

Potter tower

Potter manor

Rowan hill

Potter hills

Potter Palace

Rosewood hall

Manor in france

Castle in canada

Condo beach house in italy

Villa in paris

Vacation home in the carribean

Island in coast of mexico

Peverell-

Peverell castle

Peverell hall

Pellinore-

Pellinore castle

Pellinore manor

Linfred-

Linfred castle

Stinchcombe hall

Roland-

Roland towers

Gryffindor-

Gryffindor Palace

Gryffindor hall

Gryffindor castle

Lion's den

Gryffin Firehall

Evans-

Evans manor

Evans hall

Evans's Gardens

Flower hall

Lily's pad

No.4 priviet st.

Ross-

Ross Tower

Ross castle

Ross manor

Slytherin-

Serpts manor

Serpts Island

Serpts Castle

Slytherin castle

Ministry of Magic

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogsmeade

Diagon Alley

Knockturn Alley

Gringotts (protection)

Zonkos (50%)

Daily Prophet (30%)

Flourish and Blotts (40%)

Ollivanders (17%)

Madame Malkins (20%)

Nimbus Corp (60%)

Appley Arrows

Potter shipping

Potter ship yard

Potter potions

Versace (35%) Muggle

ESPN Inc. (25%) Muggle

Pixar (2%) Muggle

Coca Cola (4%) Muggle

Gucci (45%) Muggle

Pepsi (35%) Muggle

Disney ( 30%) Muggle

Harry was blown away by that Ragnok had to remind him that he still hadn't viewed his Abilities Test yet, "There's just so much Ragnok! "

Ragnok gave a goblin smile, "Yes, there is, but we'll discuss it after you look at your Abilities Test."

Abilities Test-Harry James Potter

Natural Occlumens Blocked AD

Natural Legilimens Blocked AD

Animagus Blocked AD

Parslemouth Partially Blocked AD

Photogenic memory Blocked AD

Defense Against the Dark Arts prodigy Blocked AD

Transfiguration prodigy Blocked AD

Charms prodigy Blocked AD

Potions prodigy Blocked AD

Runes prodigy Blocked AD

Memory 43% Blocked AD

Growth 62% Blocked AD

Magic 71% Blocked AD

Soul Leech since October 31st, 1981

Harry looked at the list before him and saw his potential. He had often wondered at Hogwarts why he didn't do as well as he did at the muggle school he went to before, but he just attributed it to the subjects being different, the professors having different expectations that he didn't understand, never did he expect that someone was purposefully blocking nearly his whole being and a soul leech, what was that?

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Please call me Ragnok, Heir Potter," Ragnok said.

"Call me Harry then," Harry smiled to the old goblin. "What is a soul leech?"

"A soul leech is a fragment of someone's soul that is latched onto a living creature to survive. I'm assuming that this soul fragment belongs to Lord Voldemort from the night he disappeared," Ragnok explained.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together he remembered Neville telling him that Gringotts provided more services than they appeared to, "Is there any way to get rid of it, in fact is there a way to get rid of all of these blocks?"

"Gringotts can remove the blocks for a fee of course and we can remove the soul leech to then use to hunt down the last soul fragments."

"You mean there are more? Who would want to split their soul?" Harry asked, horrified.

"Someone who is afraid of death, but a soul fragment would not have attached itself to you if it was already unstable."

"When can we get started?" Harry asked.

"Now if you'd like," Ragnok got up.

Harry hesitated, "How long is this going to take? I'm pretty sure I have people watching my relative's house and if I don't show up for days…"

"Do not worry yourself Harry, I will send a young goblin to disguise himself as yourself until you are ready to come back."

Ragnok and Harry began walking back towards the lobby, but before the turn that would take them into it they turned the opposite way to a private cart, "We'll be taking this cart to the ritual chambers. I've sent my best curse breakers and ritual masters for this."

"I didn't see you talk to anyone while we were in your office or the hallways," Harry arched his eyebrow.

"The perk of being Lord Ragnok is that I can communicate with each goblin in their minds."

"Wicked."

"Indeed."

They stepped into a Gringotts cart and while the trip was still a regular rollercoaster ride it didn't go near the vaults and deeper than he'd been before. When they reached a stop there was a group of people waiting for him one person he knew, "Bill?"

"Harry? You're the high security case we're working on today?" Bill asked.

"Apparently," Harry's smile turned into a frown. "You aren't going to tell anyone that I'm here, are you?"

Bill looked slightly alarmed, "What? No! I'm bound by oath not to reveal any of Gringotts or their client's secrets and this is just one example."

"Good, then we should get started. Explain to me what will happen."

Ragnok cleared his throat, "Harry I will take my leave, when you are done come back to my office we have more to discuss."

The group waited until Ragnok before they began talking, "First we are going to remove the blocks on your abilities, then the blocks on your Magic, Growth, and Memory, then lastly we'll extract the soul leech."

Harry nodded, "Right, so what do I need to do?"

"Nothing much, just strip down to your boxers and lay in the center of the room and stay as still as possible," Bill explained then he left.

A goblin guided Harry to the center of the room and gruffly said, "Lay down."

Harry laughed, "Would it be too stupid of a question to ask if this was going to hurt?"

"No, it is not a totally stupid question. I will not lie, it may hurt as some parts, especially the removal of the soul leech. When you're getting your Magic, Growth, and Memory unbound that should create a burning sensation within your body, but doesn't hurt."

"Will this hurt as much as the Cruciatus?" Harry asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Harry, "No, it shouldn't hurt as bad as the Cruciatus."

"Good, then I think I'll be able to handle it," Harry said, not even noticing the stares he was receiving. "How long will this take?"

"The removal of the blocks and soul leech should only take 2 hours, but after your body will be exhausted and will need to rest for a few days."

"Right, I'm ready then," Just as those left his mouth he began to hear chanting in a language he didn't understand and a tingling sensation spread through his body, it stayed like that for multiple minutes before the volume of the chanting changed and the tingling changed to a burning in the center of his chest and head. He felt himself growing taller and knew that they were removing the blocks on his Magic, Memory, and Growth. The burning sensations stopped and he didn't hear anymore chanting, but he heard a goblin approach him, "Harry, we're about to extract the soul leech now, okay?" Harry just nodded and the goblin put a finger on his scar. He chanted and pulled his finger up quickly pointing it at a basin when a dark shadow attached itself to his fingernail.

"Definitely not as bad as the Cruciatus," Harry said before he fell asleep.

Harry was only asleep for 1 day before he woke up again, most people who undergo just one of the rituals Harry did are out for at least 3 days. He got up from the bed he had been sleeping on and stretched his sore muscles. He'd take sore muscles any day if that meant he didn't have any blocks. That made him remember that he grew during the ritual. Off to the side of his bed was a small bathroom with a mirror. He was no longer a boy that still looked like he belonged in first year, in his place was a man who was at 6-4 ft with a defined jaw line rather than just hollowed cheeks. He was still a "skinny git" as some liked to refer to him as, but he no longer could be confused with a first year.

The door opened behind him and Ragnok appeared, "Oh, good you're awake, you'll be glad to know the soul leech that reside in your scar is gone along with any other counter pieces it may have had and I've got a proposition for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?" His voice was even lower!

Ragnok laughed, apparently he noticed too, "You are unprepared to take your mantle as an Original, Gringotts would like to offer its services to train you in not only etiquette, the Wizengamot, politics, and economics, but also spell work and fighting."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Wouldn't that take a long time?"

"It would take a very long time, probably 10 years," Ragnok said with a gleam in his eyes.

Harry eyed him, "There is something you aren't telling me."

"You are right, Gringotts has a Time Chamber."

The Boy-Who-Lived jaws dropped, "You have got to be kidding!"

"Not at all, in ours two years is the equivalent to one day in the real world," Ragnok said. "We would like to offer it to you with special trainers for the next 5 days."

"10 years?"

Ragnok nodded, "10 years."

Harry took a deep breath, "I will take you up on your offer then Lord Ragnok, I need a way to prepare and I didn't think just reading books would have been enough."

"No it wouldn't have," Ragnok said with a chuckle.

"While I'm in there can you go over my bank statements? I have a feeling people have been taking money out of my account without my permission. If you see that anyone other than me has entered any of my vaults from the night my parents died then they most likely didn't have authorization."

"I can do that Harry, ready to go? The room is just around the corner."

Harry grinned at the old goblin, "you knew I was going to accept didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhmm," They walked out of the room Harry had been staying in and then to the Time Chamber that was literally right next door.

The Time Chamber had one main room that houses a standard track with exercise equipment off to the side. Harry could see multiple doors off to each side that he assumes were housing quarter, classrooms, and the likes. He could tell he was going to be busy while he was in the Time Chamber.

The two walked in to see a group talking but they immediately stopped when Harry and Ragnok approached, "Good afternoon, this is Harry Potter he will be your student for the next few days or years, however you want to put it. Harry this is Daniel, Johanna, Gabby, and Globtrak. I will see you next week."

Ragnok closed the door to the Time Chamber and Harry realized the people in front of him were going to be his company for the next 10 years.

Gabby spoke first, "Do you have any questions about the Time Chamber, Harry?"

"Well, I won't age while I'm in here, right?" Harry asked.

"No, you won't age, but your appearance will change."

"How?"

"You'll be doing intensive training for the next 10 years so your body will react to that and gain muscle mass," Daniel said.

"Okay."

"Anything else?" Gabby asked.

"Not on the top of my head," Harry said.

"Well if you do we're here to help so just ask," Johanna gave him a smile.

Little did Harry know that was one of the last smiles he would see in the next 10 years of his training.

Globtrak spoke next, "Here is your training schedule for now, we may alter it when we see fit."

MW

5:30 AM Cardio Exercises

6:30 AM Breakfast/Shower

7:00 AM Political Strategies

9:30 AM Etiquette

11:30 AM Lunch

12:00 PM Economic Strategies

3:00 PM Runes

5:00 PM Light Combat Training

7:00 PM Dinner

7:30 PM Library Reading/Etiquette

TTH

5:30 AM Cardio Exercises

6:30 AM Breakfast/Shower

7:00 AM Hand to Hand Combat

9:00 AM Transfiguration

12:00 PM Lunch

12:30 PM Charms

2:00 PM Potions

3:30 PM DADA

6:30 PM Dinner

7:00 PM Library Reading/Etiquette

FSaSu

5:30 AM Cardio Exercises

6:30 AM Breakfast/Shower

7:00 AM Hand to Hand Combat

11:30 AM Lunch

12:00 PM Weapons

4:30 PM Dueling

8:00 PM Dinner

8:30 PM Reading/Etiquette

Harry looked at his schedule but didn't complain. He knew when he had signed up for this that it was going to be tough and he was probably going to be push to his breaking point, but he needed this and he wasn't going to slack like he had been the last 4 years at school.

"Does this look acceptable to you?" Daniel asked.

Harry didn't look up, but nodded, "Yes, but I was just wondering, are we ever going to work on potions?" He looked up then.

He saw that his instructors were impressed that he wanted to learn more than was on his schedule, "We are going to add it in later years."

"Sounds good, I've never been fantastic at Potions, but I know it's a good skill to have."

"Great, so we'll get started tomorrow bright and early!" Gabby said.

They guided him to his room, just a plain room with a bed, desk, and drawers that led to a small bathroom.

Even though he had just woken up from a day of sleep the second Harry laid down on the bed provided for him he fell asleep.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by a someone banging a spoon on a metal pan. He remembered he was starting his training today so he used the bathroom, put on some exercise clothes, and was out the door as fast as he could. Apparently it wasn't fast enough for Daniel.

"Are we snails today? I expect you to be within a minute of me banging on that pot! You owe me an extra 15 push-ups for that! Now this here track is ¼ of a mile, I want you to run it until I say stop, got it?" Harry nodded. "Get going then." Harry lost track of how many laps he ran, but to him is was too many.

"Okay, you can stop! It's time to do some other exercises," On the board next to him were various exercises and the amount of time or amount Harry had to do. Half way through his push-up he fell down, "Get up."

Harry tried, but then sank down to the ground.

"Imagine that the only way to save your friends was to do those push-ups to finish all these exercises," Daniel told him for inspiration and it worked. From then on Harry could complete the exercises Daniel gave him, some slower than others, but he began to improve with the inspiration that Daniel had given him that first day.

At breakfast there weren't any foods that he normally ate. He especially noticed that there was no pumpkin juice. Gabby saw that he was looking lost so she moved closer, "You're on a new diet to help build muscles and the things that you ate before did not help with that."

Politics and Economics were confusing at first, but when he got the basics he picked up on it quickly. The goblin helped immensely with the economic part. He taught Harry how to play with the economy and his investments, "See here?"

Harry nodded to the goblin.

"The Malfoy family owes you a debt. You can either call in that debt or you can use that in your favor to hold it above their heads, so to speak."

"So kind of like black mail?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Black mail is such a harsh word, I like to think of it as making sure things get done."

They made a portfolio to organize his money situation and his plans for when he got out of the Time Chamber. He knew that when he got out of the Time Chamber he wanted to invest in more muggle businesses.

Johanna helped him with etiquette. Harry thought that these lessons would give him a reprieve from the rest, but he was wrong. Johanna was strict. She made sure that Harry knew what every utensil was used for, how to dance (how he wished he knew that last year), and even courting techniques! She would follow him around to his other lessons.

"Today in Charms-" Gabby began.

But then a ruler hit Harry's back, "Sit up straighter!" Johanna barked. Harry sat up straighter.

Gabby looked slightly nervous, "Yes, well as I was saying today in Charm we'll be going over emotional-"

"Get your hair out of your eyes!"

She made sure that everywhere he went he followed perfect pureblood protocol. He'd gotten multiple slaps on the hand for not bowing to his instructors and greeting them formally.

Like any boy his age Harry was really looking forward to fighting and Daniel and Globtrak didn't disappoint. Daniel immediately began teaching Harry the beginning stances and told him that they'd work their way up until Harry would be able to easily beat him.

"Most witches and wizards don't bother with exercise anymore," Daniel said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"It's because they think that their wand and potions can solve all their problems for them, but let me ask you this. If one of those wizards were to lose their wand in battle would they be likely to survive?"

Harry shook his head, "They'd be screwed."

"Indeed they would."

Harry had been a bit nervous for his meeting with Globtrak. He knew the goblin was ruthless, that much he had learned during their Economic classes. He didn't care who it was he would ruin a person for all they were worth if they got on his bad side.

When he entered the Weapons Room, Globtrak was already waiting for him. He gave Harry a quick tour of the room and introduced him to the different weapons they would be working with.

"As Gryffindor's heir you will mostly be working with the sword, but it is necessary to become acquainted with all weapons so that you know what you're facing."

Harry told Globtrak about the Sword of Gryffindor one day during their lessons which led into a discussion about goblin traditions.

"Goblins believe that the goblin that made the sword, shield, anything of that nature belongs to the person that cast it," Globtrak said.

"Great, but what does this have to do with the Sword of Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"It matters because the Sword of Gryffindor is goblin made," Globtrak said.

"But if it was made for…or bought from…?" Harry asked.

Globtrak shook his head, "Goblins don't see it that way. If you were to ask a goblin about the Sword of Gryffindor they would say it was one of the greatest examples of theft against the Goblin Nation."

Shocked, Harry asked, "What do you think?"

"It matters not what I think," Globtrak got up and they continued sparring.

Magic hadn't come easy to Harry and now he understood why. While his Charms and Transfiguration classes were more intensive and hands on that they had been at Hogwarts he was picking up the material faster.

Instead of transfiguring books into tea cozies they were transfiguring for more practical purposes.

"Transfigure your robes into muggle fashion," Gabby said plainly.

"What?" Harry asked. "How am I supposed to do that?"

She sighed, "This is what is wrong with the Hogwart's curriculum. It isn't practical! Tell me Harry, when are you ever going to transfigure a bird into a goblet?"

Harry had never thought of it, "Probably never."

"Exactly! Your Transfiguration curriculum at Hogwarts doesn't give you anything of practical use, that's what we'll be focusing on. By the end of this you'll be able to transfigure anything you need without even thinking about it."

Charms went similarly as Transfiguration did, "Cheering Charms? Are you all depressed or thinking about going into show business? Your professor should be teaching you useful charms, if not for defense purposes but also charms that you'll use later in life." They began with the Disillusionment Charm and over classes they even included some household charms.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was Harry's favorite class despite the track record of professors it was also the class he performed best in as well. So when Daniel entered the room he was feeling pretty optimistic. His high attitude was beaten down a bit after the first question Daniel asked.

"What is the difference between Light and Dark Magic?"

"Dark Magic is evil and Light Magic is good," Harry said simply.

Daniel grunted and walked to the back of the classroom where the dummies were, "Would you consider Wingardium Leviosa a Light Spell?" Harry nodded. "Okay then." Daniel flicked his wand and levitated the dummy.

The dummy rose and rose until it was 20 feet in the air and its head was facing down, then Daniel dropped it. The dummy landed in a big heap.

"Do you still think Wingardium Leviosa is a Light Spell?" Daniel asked.

"I-Well no, but I can't say it's Dark either since it can also be used to levitate simple things like feathers."

"That's the point! There is no Dark or Light, only Grey! What makes a spell Dark is the intent of the user!" Daniel said enthusiastically.

"You can't be saying that the Cruciatus is okay, can you?" Harry asked. "Or the Killing Curse?"

"Not how they're used now, but before they became Unforgivables they had their own uses."

"I don't see how the pain of the Cruciatus could be useful," Harry said with a small laugh.

Daniel gave him a sympathetic smile, "The Cruciatus was originally created to aid with damaged nerves.

"The Imperious?"

"To give persons directions on say a difficult medical procedure or location."

"The Killing Curse!" Harry said throwing his arms up.

"To give a sickly person a painless death. But now people have warped these spells into something horrible that now we fear their names."

Today was their last day in the Time Chamber. Harry had changed a lot while in the Chamber and not just physically. Gabby had been right when she said his physique would change. He now had lean muscles and broad shoulders, a swimmer's body, as Gabby put it. He could be considered a Master in any of the subjects he had begun when he first entered the Chamber. His instructors added Runes, Warding, and Potions 5 years into his training

Globtrak broke Harry out of his musings, "So when you meet with Ragnok you need to immediately see your bank statements, then set up the investments we planned in your portfolio."

"I know Globtrak, we've been over this a thousand times."

"Yes, well humans have tiny brains." Then he looked up at Harry, "You will do well Harry and wield Godric's sword well." With that Globtrak walked away.

Guess that answered his question on what Globtrak's opinion was.

His human instructors approached him and started yelling advice at him,

"Don't forget to sit up straight and-"

"Run at least once a day-"

"I know you can't use a wand until you become emancipated, but get books-"

Harry smiled, "Thank you and I will remember all the advice you've given me, you've only drill it into my head for the past 10 years!"

They all laughed then looked over at the door that had remained closed for 10 years opening.

"Well Harry, how have the last 10 years been?" Ragnok asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Harry it does seem you've been busy while in the Time Chamber, haven't you?" Ragnok said in Gobbledegook.

Harry had picked up Gobbledegook in his free time while in the Time Chamber along with several other languages, "Yes, quite busy."

"You'll be glad to know that I also have been busy going over your bank statements the past days and like you thought there were irregularities," Ragnok pulled out a pile of papers from his desk.

"Oh?"

"It seems that there have been regular withdrawals since the night your parents died, I assume you didn't know about this?" Ragnok asked.

"No, I did not!" Harry said.

"Though we did find that this money was transferred into a muggle bank for a Mr. Vernon Dursley to use," Ragnok said. "I understand that they are your guardians?"

"Yes, though they never used the money for me," Harry said.

"Would you like to make charges against them?" Ragnok asked casually.

"I'm not sure yet, make a note of it though, thank you"

"There have also been regular withdrawals into the accounts of Albus Dumbledore, The Phoenix, and Hogwarts."

"And this is all coming from my Trust Vault?" Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded, "Your Trust Vault started off at 1,000,000G, each month you live at the Dursley residence they receive 25,000 pounds. Albus Dumbledore, The Phoenix, and Hogwart's Vaults have been receiving yearly transfers of 3,000 from your Trust Vault since the death of your parents."

"Is there anything else?"

Ragnok looked at his paperwork, "A Mrs. Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Perceival. As far as we know the rest of the Weasley family are honorable people."

"Is there any way I can get my money back?" Harry asked.

"Just give me the word," Ragnok told him.

"I wish for you to return all the money that was taken from me except for the Mrs. Molly Weasley. I will take her up with her Head of House," Harry said finally.

It was silent for a moment so that Ragnok could give instructions to his inferiors then he turned to Harry, "It is done."

Harry nodded, "So Globtrak and I made a portfolio while in the Time Chamber…"

"Yes, he told me about that. Do you want to invest in anything else? Everything you're already investing in is doing well…"

"I do want to invest in one or two other things, but before we get into that Globtrak and I came up with an idea in the Time Chamber that we thought would be profitable," Harry said.

Harry had learned not only the goblin language while in the Time Chamber, but also what words grabbed their attention and one of them was "profitable". "Tell me more about this profitable idea, Harry," Ragnok said.

"Are you aware of credit cards?" Ragnok shook his head which shocked Harry for a moment, Ragnok always seemed to be so well versed in both Magical and Muggle economics. "Well muggles use credit cards and they are plastic cards that connect to their bank account so that they don't have to carry around large amounts of money or constantly go back to the bank."

"Interesting, but how would we be able to alter that so it works in the Magical world?" Ragnok asked.

"Globtrak and I got this covered as well," Harry said with a smile. "Instead of an electronic chip embedded in the card, there would be runes and a drop of blood."

"And how would the shops gather the money?" Ragnok asked.

"A simple transfer spell," Harry said. "Oh and did I forget to mention that banks usually have credit card fees?"

"No, you seem to forgotten that fact," Ragnok said dryly. "I think I will do more research on this."

"Good! I think it will be good for Gringotts," Harry said. "Now for my investments, I know they're all doing well, very good actually, but I'd like to invest in Microsoft. That company seems to be going only up."

"I will work on it," Ragnok said as he took down some notes. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I just need to go to my Trust Vault so that I can get some money for clothes and the like," Harry said.

"I'd recommend going into the Muggle world as well to get new clothes. Someone of your station should not be wearing those rags," Gesturing to the clothes he was wearing. "So after you get some money from your Trust Vault convert some into pounds."

"Good, I'll be back on my birthday," Harry said and bowed to Ragnok. "Let your wealth prosper Lord Ragnok."

"And your enemies die by your fist, Heir Potter."

A young goblin was waiting outside the door for Harry and escorted him towards the carts, "We are going down to your Trust Vault now Heir Potter."

"Yes, thank you, young goblin," Harry climbed into the cart and prepared himself for the rollercoaster ride.

The young goblin and Harry exited the cart after a few minutes of nearly nauseating turns and drops of the cart. They were deep within Gringotts, but nowhere near where the Time Chamber was or where the old pureblood Family Vaults were kept.

Like always Harry was stunned by his wealth since he had never had money of his own until he entered this world. He quickly put as many Galleons as he could fit in his money pouch as he could; he had a lot of shopping to do today.

Harry thanked the young goblin when they got to the lobby of Gringotts and made his way to the exchange desk, he didn't even bother to put his hood up. He had changed so much physically in the last 5 days that no one was going to recognize him. Exchanging enough money to buy him at least a new wardrobe in the muggle world, Harry set up to run his errands in Diagon Alley.

He needed a new trunk. Not just a school boy trunk, but a trunk that only he could get into and possibly one that had multiple compartments like the one Mad-Eye has. Harry walked down Main Street until he finally found the trunk store he had visited during his first trip to Diagon Alley on his 11th birthday: Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

When he walked in a bell sounded above the door. Once Harry came into the store he wasn't expecting to find a good trunk here, it looked as if the only thing they sold were telescopes and the random odd object, but soon Harry was broken from his thoughts, "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"I bought my school trunk here 4 years ago and I was wondering if you can anymore, but more sophisticated?" Harry asked.

"You mean like a multiple compartment trunk?" The shop keeper asked.

Harry nodded, "That's exactly what I meant." He stopped, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Jeremy Wiseacre, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Harry said. The shop keeper was probably expecting him to give his name, but he'd like to keep his identity hidden as long as possible. "So where are these trunks?"

"In the back room," He waved his hand for Harry to follow him. In a minute they were in a room that Harry hadn't seen when he'd entered the shop but was filled with different types of trunks. "These are all the trunks I keep in the shop. Occasionally I receive a custom order that I collaborate with others in the alley, but I'm the one who usually sells them."

Harry nodded and began to look around, "So you just keep the school trunks in the main part of your shop?"

"Yes, they are the cheapest, most can't afford these at all," He gave Harry a side-long glance at his clothing.

"Don't worry Mr. Wiseacre, I can guarantee to you that I will be able to afford a trunk from this shop."

Harry walked around the room but then felt a pull that told him to walk in a certain direct. He turned to the left and saw a mahogany trunk in the corner by itself covered in a layer of dust. Harry leaned down on his knees and brushed off the dust with his sleeves only to come face to face with the Potter Coat of Arms.

"Mr. Wiseacre, what do you know about this trunk?" Harry asked.

Mr. Wiseacre walked over to Harry, "Ah, that trunk was one of my grandfather's best pieces. It made for Lord Charlus Potter. My grandfather told my father and I that Lord Potter wanted a trunk that would keep his family safe in the event that they were ever attacked. A week before it was finished he was killed, but my grandfather finished it anyways. He was going to give it to the Lord James Potter, but he could never reach him and then my grandfather died."

"I'm sorry," Harry said in a strained voice that caused Mr. Wiseacre to look up.

"Yes, well the trunk has two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen that is stocked, library, dueling chamber, and then a place to put your school things," Mr. Wiseacre said.

"What security features does it have?" Harry asked.

"It's based on blood, so only a Potter can get in. Charlus was able to come to the shop to give a drop of blood before he died, so now the trunk can only open for a Potter," Mr. Wiseacre said sadly.

"I would like this trunk very much please," Harry said with emotion.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Mr. Wiseacre looked exasperated. "Only a Potter can enter that trunk."

"I know," Harry said simply.

Wiseacre either didn't hear him or didn't want to stop his speech because he kept talking, "And the only Potter alive today is Harry Potter who probably gets his trunks and clothes made in paris or something like that."

"Oi! Why would I get my trunks made in paris?" Harry asked.

Wiseacre stopped pacing and looked at Harry, "You-."

"Me. And I can personally tell you that I've never been outside of the UK, plus all my clothes are second hand from my whale of a cousin or from Madam Malkins, but today I have to get new clothes for when I'm presented in front of the Wizengamot next month."

Wiseacre gaped at him, "But you've been so friendly to me!"

"Why wouldn't I? You've been nothing but friendly to me, plus this trunk! While most might not see it as a big deal, I've never known my family and to know that my grandfather was taking extra measures to keep my family safe just," Harry didn't have words, he looked up at Mr. Wiseacre who was staring at him.

"They're wrong about you, the Daily Prophet. You aren't attention seeking at all. I'm not sure if Voldemort is back yet, I don't want him to be, but I do know that you are a good person," Mr. Wiseacre said.

"Thank you, now, how much do I owe you?" Harry asked.

"Don't you want to take a tour?"

"No, I'll look at it when I'm at my house," Harry gave the shop keeper a smile.

"Okay then, this trunk also has a built in feather light and shrinking charm on it. Just tap your wand if you want to shrink it," Mr. Wiseacre demonstrated and handed it to Harry. "There you are Mr. Potter. You don't owe me anything; your grandfather had already paid for it."

"Thank you," With that Harry walked from the back of the shop and out to the main street of Diagon Alley. He now needed to get his robes. Ragnok had told him there was a special section that Lords, Ladies, Heirs, and Heiresses went in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions all he had to do was ask at the front desk.

When he walked into the robes shop there were only two people getting their robes fitted and a young woman at the counter reading a gossip magazine. Harry strode over to the counter and said firmly, "I am Heir Hadrian James Potter and I am in need of some robes."

The young woman placed the magazine so that Harry could see the inside of it subtly and there before him was a picture of himself from the Wand Weighing Ceremony last year. Harry pursed his lips and looked back at the young woman who gestured for him to follow her, "Follow me Heir Potter, I'll take you to Madam Malkin."

The back of the store was much more posh than the front, most likely to show off for the high-class customers that come into the shop. Harry was observing some of the fabrics around the store when he heard a middle-aged woman walk in, "Heir Potter," She curtsied."

Harry bowed and kissed the back of her knuckles, "Madam Malkins."

"Please call me Cynthia," And sat down across from him. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need a whole new wardrobe," Harry said in earnest.

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline, "'A whole new wardrobe'? Why ever would you need a new wardrobe?"

"I don't know what you've heard, but I've never had wizarding robes beside my Hogwarts and a set of dress robes we had to get for the Yule Ball this year," Harry said a little embarrassed. "What have you heard?"

"That you got everything at an Italian shop…" She said.

"That's what another guy said! I need to find the person spreading rumors about me," Harry frowned and laughed. "They're probably the ones that say I love flashing my scar around as well, aren't they?"

She nodded.

"Cynthia, would you like to famous for a scar that is a constant reminder of the death of your parents? To the rest of the world it may mean the disappearance of Voldemort, but to me, it's a reminder that I no longer have parents."

The seamstress looked like she was going to break down there and then. She was one of the biggest gossips in the alley and felt guilty now that she had been spreading horrible lies about the boy in front of her, "So you need a wardrobe?"

"Yes, but I'm not good at clothes shopping so I'm at your mercy," Harry said with a small laugh.

"Okay, how about we do this…"

After taking his measurements and selecting multiple colors, fabrics, and styles for his robes Harry was finally done after two agonizing hours.

"We're done?" Harry asked.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic, Heir Potter."

"I am just excited for my robes," He turned towards Cynthia and gave her a smile. "Thank you, Cynthia."

"You are welcome Heir Potter. I should have these ready for you in two hours," She smiled to him.

"I will see you then," He bowed to her and walked out of the shop.

Right after he walked out of the shop Cynthia Malkin tossed floo powder into her fireplace to talk to her old friend at the Owl Emporium, "April! April!"

"What Cynthia? I need to get back to the front desk!"

"Harry Potter is in the alley," Cynthia said.

"You mean the brat is showing his face in public?" April gasped.

"April!" Cynthia scolded. "The reason I know is because he was just in my shop."

"Shut up! Shut up!" April said excitedly.

"Yes, but the thing is he need a whole new wardrobe and when I asked him about the Italian designers he asked me where those rumors came from that he's only ever had his school robes!"

"You're kidding!"

"That isn't all," Cynthia shook her head. "Say he hates his scar!"

"You're lying, now I know you're lying!" April said.

"Wait, once you hear his reasoning you'll understand why. He says that to him it's a constant reminder of his parent's deaths!"

"Oh that poor dear! I've never thought of it that way!" April said.

"Me neither! I felt like a horrible person! He became an orphan that night!" Cynthia said then she bit her lip. "We need to spread the word."

"What? How are we going to do that?" April asked.

Cynthia sighed, "Talk to the other shop owners and customers, I don't know, I just feel so bad for the kid!"

"I'll try, sorry, I've got to go there's a customer!" April took her head from the fireplace and walked back to the front counter to see a tall, dark haired young man, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

He looked at her, "I'm in need of some owl treats. My owl is rather fond of them and when I ran out at school she started pecking me half to death."

April laughed, "Some owl you've got there."

"You can say that again," The young man said. April turned away from her customer and reached for the treats on the shelf behind her.

She added up the price of the owl treats and just as he was leaving he said, "Thank you, …?"

"April," She smiled.

"Thank you, April."

He was almost out of the store when she yelled after the polite young man, "You're welcome,…?"

He gave her a crooked smile, "Harry Potter." With that he left the shop.

Stunned for a moment she didn't move from her spot. Cynthia had been right, Harry Potter wasn't a brat, he had polite and friendly with her, so she vowed to spread the word. She ran to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in, "Clara, Clara!" With that shop keeper all over the UK began to spread new rumors of Harry Potter.

Of course Harry Potter was blissfully unaware of this.

Harry's last stop in Diagon Alley was Flourish and Blotts. He had learned a lot over the past 10 years from his instructors, but he wanted more books to have with him in his trunk. He was going to make a large purchase. He approached the front desk where a young man was reading a muggle book. Harry cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

The young man at the desk sat up straight for a moment, but when he saw Harry's robes he sank back in his chair, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Your attention," Harry said.

The attendant glared at Harry, "I don't know who you think you are, but…"

"It shouldn't matter who I am. It shouldn't matter that I'm wearing rags at the moment while my clothes are getting tailored, now are you going to help me or do I have to talk to you manager?" Harry glared at the young man in front of him.

The young man scowled, "What would you like sir?"

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "I'm planning on making a large purchase today, so I was wondering if you have any sort of way to store those books while I shop."

The man pulled out a magazine from inside the table, "Just tap the book you wish to buy with your wand and when you're done come back to the register so that your books can be processed and put into a box."

Harry nodded to the man, "Thank you…?"

"Charles," He said curtly.

"Thank you, Charles," Harry said and went to sit on one of the couches nearby.

Harry immediately began marking DADA books, but also knew he couldn't have a library just full of DADA books, so he looked at books on the subjects he had studied in the Time Chamber as well as some he didn't like Healing and Herbology. He knew that Healing would come in useful at one point or another during the coming times against Voldemort, especially since Voldemort seemed to take some special interest in him for reasons unknown to him.

At just over 100 books Harry walked back up to the counter where Charles was reading his muggle book again. When he saw Harry approaching with the magazine and how many books there were he had to ask, "You sure you can afford all this, Mr…?"

"Potter," Harry said curtly, then he heard gasps around him. He had underestimated the amount of people in the shop. "and I can guarantee that I can afford the books."

Trying to make small talk with the Harry Potter he asked, "So why so many books?"

Harry rose one eyebrow, "Unlike what most people think I'm not lying about You-Know-Who being back," Charles gave him a look and he could tell there were eavesdroppers. "I don't want him to be back, he murdered my parents, but he is and I want to be prepared."

Charles nodded. That explained why there were no books on how to smile properly by Gilderoy Lockhart marked in the magazine. "Well your books are all packaged up!"

"Thank you Charles!" Harry said. "I've got to go to Madam Malkins now, she's got my new robes."

"Bye," Charles waved after Harry and then he too ran to his fireplace. "Stacy! Stacy!"

"Charles? Oh! Let me guess! You met Harry Potter?" Stacy said.

"Yes! He isn't anything like the Prophet says he is at all!" Charles exclaimed.

"Not at all. Cynthia and I are going to start spreading the word; I encourage you to do the same. That boy is going to need all the support he can get."

"Okay, I will, I've got to go, customers are waiting!"

Another was helping towards Harry's benefit.

Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop and was immediately accosted by her, "Heir Potter! Good to see you, I of course have your robes ready for you."

"Thank you Cynthia," Harry bowed his head towards her.

"It's just my job and a pleasure to do one for someone like you," Harry blushed. "Now I assume you still have more errands to run?"

Harry nodded, "I'm going to London to buy some muggle clothes."

She winced, "Make sure you have someone help you with that, okay?" Harry laughed. "Try to fit in a haircut as well."

"Yes, ma'am!" Harry said.

Harry left the shop with a smile on his face, but when he got into the alley he saw that it was busier than usual and that meant while he would blend into the crowd, it would take him longer to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

He kept his head down and eyes averted from everyone and everything, no one seemed to notice him and when he finally reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron he was almost singing with joy. There weren't many people within the pub, so Harry blasted through and made his way to the muggle world. He could afford the best, so he was going to get the best.

He went to an expensive department store he'd once heard his aunt talking about and went to the Men's Department. When he got there, there were only two young ladies, but Harry had promised Madam Malkin that he would seek help while shopping, so he walked up, "Excuse me?"

They both looked at him, "Yes?"

"I am in need of a whole new wardrobe," The girls' eyes alighted with joy. "Would you ladies be willing to help me, I confess I am hopeless when it comes to clothes."

"Yes!" Both girls said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

The blond said, "I'm Amy and this," Pointing to the brunette, "Is Jennifer."

"Nice to meet you both, shall we get started?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands together.

Clothe shopping in the Muggle world was much harder than in the Wizarding world. All you had to do at Madam Malkin's was stand there while she measured you. Shopping with Amy and Jennifer was a workout.

After a few hours of running around the Men's Department and trying on clothes Harry had finished his shopping with three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, five jumpers, five button ups, three dress pants, a leather jacket, three pairs of shorts, two pairs of sweatpants, two sweatshirts, two pairs of dress shoes, trainers, sandals, underwear, and socks.

"Do you think I have enough clothes to last me a while, ladies?" Harry asked.

The two girls nodded, "Though it's too bad you won't have a reason to come back and see us," Amy pouted.

Harry looked at their sad faces, "I'm sorry ladies, but I'm basically on house arrest for the rest of the summer and then I go to boarding school in Scotland."

"We know," Jennifer said. "But if you're ever in the neighborhood, come and say a quick…hello," She giggled.

"I will," Harry winked at her. "Now can either of you recommend a hair dresser?"

"Oh, our friend Jessica works at one across the way. It's called Men's Cuts weird name, but they actually do good jobs on guy's hair," Amy said and Jennifer nodded.

"Well then, I will take my bags and be on my way there. Good-bye!" Harry called.

Harry walked out of the department store feeling good about himself. He hadn't changed into any of his new clothes yet, but he knew that once he did it would be like a new him. The street the hairdressers was on was busy, but when he entered Jessica was already waiting for him.

"I can see what they mean, your hair is just a mop," Jessica said and then she pulled him to the back of the shop where her seat was. "I usually ask people what type of hairstyle they want, but from the looks of it you haven't had a haircut in years and probably wouldn't know which end of the scissors to start cutting with! So it's going to be a surprise."

By the look of alarm on his face she sighed, "I'm not going to dye your hair pink or cut it weirdly, I'm going to make it look manageable at least, okay?" Harry nodded warily. "Good now let's wash your hair."

It was half an hour later before Harry was even brave enough to look in the mirror and that was only because Jessica had told him that she was done. When he took a look in the mirror it was like seeing a different person. This haircut made him look like the person he needed to live up to, the person that was going to play a major role in the upcoming role, in the Wizengamot because he had the possibility of becoming an Original, and just being a better person in general.

"I love it, thank you Jessica," Harry said. He paid her and gave her a huge tip.

After this past week Harry was a changed person. Harry called the Knight Bus and rode it back to Privet Drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry could not just take the Knight Bus to right in front of his relative's home, so he took it to one of abandoned streets a few streets away. More than once he had wished that he could shrink the bags he was carrying. It would have made it much easier to sneak back to his relatives if they were. Such is the woes of an underage wizard.

Rather than entering the front door and giving away that he'd been gone to his minders, Harry snuck through the back and saw his relatives were eating dinner, "Hello!" He said enthusiastically and plopped down in the fourth seat.

His relatives stared at him for a moment before his uncle yelled, "BOY! What freakish things have you done to your body!?"

Harry debated how to answer his uncle and decided the best course of action was being straight forward with him, "Well, you see this week-" He was interrupted by his aunt.

"You've been in your room," His aunt looked at him and then at the rest of her family who were nodding. "We know that you've been in your room."

"I wasn't in my room this week, a goblin was masquerading as me," Harry leaned back and waited for the chaos, which he knew was coming, to ensue.

"A goblin?" His uncle sputtered out. "A freakish creature has been living under my roof for a week?"

"Yes, I had business at the bank that took all week and since there are people watching the house there needed to be someone who looked like me in the house before things became suspicious," Harry said realistically.

His Aunt Petunia nodded, though his uncle and cousin looked unconvinced, "So that freakish creature is gone now then?"

"Left this morning as soon as I was done at the bank," Harry said.

"Are you going to tell us how you changed," Dudley asked.

Harry's face grew dark, "It seems that my esteemed Headmaster put blocks on my Magic, Growth, and Memory."

Uncle Vernon, "Putting blocks on Magic! Good for him!"

"You don't understand, uncle," Harry nearly growled. "Do you remember how I blew up Aunt Marge before Third year?" They all nodded. "That was some of my Magic trying to escape," Seeing that they still didn't understand he tried to put it into simpler terms, "Imagine a dam, it's supposed to keep all, right?" His relatives nodded. "Well say this dam started getting cracks until it burst and caused massive damage."

"Where is this metaphor going, Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"The dam is the bound, the cracks are the accidental bursts like what happened to Aunt Marge, and the burst of the dam is the explosion of my magic. But instead of blowing up someone it would kill everyone around me," Harry said and then turned to his uncle. "Do you still think it's a good idea to bound magic?"

"No, I don't think it is," His uncle said gruffly.

Harry leaned back in his seat, "Good, because I don't want to see any of you guys get hurt because of magic."

His relatives looked shocked for a moment then his aunt said, "After everything we've done to you?"

Warily he said, "You're still my family," He looked at each of them. "I will try to defend you all as best as I can and you can trust me that I won't raise my wand against you."

"You're acting as if you're expecting something to happen," Dudley said nervously.

"I just saw the man who killed my parents resurrected using my own blood a week ago," Harry said.

His relatives looked horrified, "I know they said he was gone, that I had 'defeated him' but he was just a wraith for the last 13 years, too weak to carry on."

"'Defeat him'?" Dudley asked.

"How much do you know about why I was brought here, Dud?" Harry asked.

"Because your parents died," Dudley said bluntly.

"Yes, but they were killed by Lord Voldemort, who just recently got resurrected. I was the one who defeated him the night my parents were killed."

"How would you be able to do that? You'd only been a baby!" Dudley asked.

"No one knows, but I got this cool scar from it," Harry pointed to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"So you're at war now, I mean the wizarding world is," Aunt Petunia said.

"Not quite sure yet," Harry said, then he saw that his answer didn't satisfy his relatives. "It's a bit complicated. There is a whole lot of politics involved that I intend to also involve myself in."

"You're only 15, boy, how would you get involved in politics?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I'm an Original," Harry sad simply.

"A what?" The male Dursleys asked, they looked at Petunia but she ignored their stares.

"An Original is one of the first families that was blessed by Magic herself, there were three. As an Original, I will have to present myself in front of the Wizengamot, our High Court, to be judged by Magic herself. I get more votes if I'm accepted, but if I don't my family name is still influential."

"You're doing this all by yourself?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Actually no, three Original families have children my age so they will be judged by Magic as well with me." They nodded in understanding. "Okay enough of politics, how about how I got my body!"

"Yeah, you looked like a skinny git a week ago!" Dudley said.

"Thanks Dudley," Harry deadpanned. "I also had a block on my Growth which meant I didn't grow at the same rate as kids my age, so when the goblins removed it I had grown to this height and my voice was lower!"

"Still doesn't explain how you got those muscles," Dudley mumbled.

"No, it doesn't," Harry said. "After the goblins removed all my blocks I told them how I had just learned of being an Original which shocked them, they hold things like that precious, so they came up with a proposition. The goblins have a Time Chamber. Two years is one day outside of the chamber, so I stayed in the Time Chamber for Ten years."

"Ten years! Dear Lord!" Aunt Petunia said.

"I needed it. I learned loads! I need to learn the ropes of the Wizengamot, etiquette, politics, and economics for my first Wizengamot meeting and then I learned magic and lots of dueling and sword fighting, because my ancestor was apparently a champion at that."

The Dursleys looked at Harry like he was a new species, "Did you get all the clothes today then?"

"Yup and can't wait to try them on again! Is there anything else?" Harry asked and when the Dursleys shook their heads Harry raced back up the stairs.

There was only one way to describe the next month at the Dursleys: Pleasant. They would exchange "Hello" and "Good-bye" as well as saying "Please" and "Thank you". Every morning Harry went out for his daily run around the neighborhood and to the park to do his exercises. When he got to the park he heard someone breathing heavily.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Harry didn't draw his wand, magic wouldn't be wise right now. Just as he was thinking of a battle strategy without magic Mr. Weasley appeared beneath an invisibility cloak.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing? Running like that!?" Mr. Weasley asked right away.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry nodded. "To answer your question, I would like to be able to outrun Death Eaters if the need should ever arise."

"You shouldn't be thinking about this, Harry…" Mr. Weasley said weakly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the red hair man, "Do you believe that? Do you really believe that children shouldn't be prepared?"

"They should leave the fighting to the adults," Mr. Weasley said.

"Of course they should!" Harry said. "But, Death Eaters and Voldemort don't leave children alone. They need to be able to defend themselves and receive information so that they are aware of the situation that could befall them!"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry strangely, "I still think that you shouldn't worry about this."

"Have to when you're on Voldemort's Most Wanted list." Harry went back to his exercises and Arthur changed shifts with another Order member and apparated to work.

Arthur Weasley wasn't as aloof as many thought. He was a kind hearted man that got shoved around for his odd fascination in Muggle objects. His wife, Molly, got annoyed with his "toys" as she called them, but he made up for it when he gave her everything he could since they weren't the wealthiest family in the world.

So when Molly told him that Dumbledore wanted his family to relocate to Grimmauld Place he couldn't say no even though he dearly wanted to.

Tonight there was an Order of the Phoenix meeting where they just talked about the recent developments in each person's assigned area and then Harry. Dumbledore seemed nearly obsessed with the boy sometimes, but he never gave a reason as to why other than the fact that he was "the Boy-Who-Lived".

"Welcome to this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "Does anyone have anything they'd like to share that doesn't relate to their assigned area?" No one answered, it had been too quiet lately. They moved onto their assigned areas until, "Now those who have been watching Harry, what have you noticed?"

Mad-Eye grunted, "Doesn't really leave his room much, does he? Just sits there and reads." The others besides Arthur agreed. Dumbledore noticed this.

"What did you notice about Harry while guarding him today?"

"He went for a run and did some workouts in the local park, I followed him, but then he heard me breathing," Arthur said.

"Breathing?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he said something about knowing people have been watching him since break started," Arthur said.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad-Eye yelled.

"Alastor, now is not the time."

"Did he tell you why he was running?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Yes, he did. He said that the reason he was running was that so when he met Death Eaters he'd be able to outrun them."

That got a mix reaction out of everyone. Mad-Eye and the Aurors were impressed, Sirius was proud, many others were thinking along the same lines as Molly Weasley, "WHAT!? He is just a child! He should not be thinking about these type of things!"

"Harry had something to say to that as well when I told him that," Arthur said.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked.

"That Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't going to leave children alone so why should parents leave their children unprepared to defend themselves or at least parents should give their children information so they know what they're facing."

"Well I think we can all agree that Harry needs to be watched very carefully," Dumbledore said.

Arthur Weasley usually wasn't a suspicious man. But when it came to Dumbledore and Harry Potter he was.

While this was happening Harry Potter was learning about basic healing called Cut or Gash? Know the Difference!, it was one of the many books he had picked up while in Diagon Alley. He had decided to read the books on the topics he previous had little instruction in first like Healing since he already had 10 or 5 years on the others.

Harry just had one more week before he could become emancipated. True to his word Ragnok sent a goblin with a portkey that he could use to get to his office anytime on his birthday. That goblin would also be his double on his birthday. Harry had already made his plan for the day and hoped it would be messed up by Dumbledore or his minions.

He never knew when Mad-Eye would be his Minder so he couldn't spend much time in his grandfather's trunk much to his chagrin. But he was able to put his new books in the library and was excited to find that there were already some books inside including journals from his grandfather and those before him, it was on his list to read after Healing. The rest of the trunk was better than he expected. It was like an apartment, he didn't notice the difference at all. Jeremy must not have known but there was a Potions lab by the Dueling room.

It was perfect.

He hadn't talked to any of his minders again, but he had talked to his cousin and aunt more. His cousin actually wanted to know about the wizarding world.

It was the day before his birthday when they were talking about different spells.

"What's the hardest spell you've ever done?" Dudley asked.

"The Patronus Charm," Harry said, there was no question about it.

"What does that do?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Well the incantation is Expecto Patronum but that isn't enough you need happy emotions to power it. It's used to repel dementors," Harry shivered.

"What are dementors?" Dudley said warily.

"They are some of the foulest creatures on earth. I hope you never encounter them Dudley," Harry said sincerely.

"But, I'm a muggle! I can't see magical creatures!" Dudley said nervously.

"Dementors are emotional beings when they are near you can feel it. They make everything around them cold, after that you'll feel as if you'll never be happy again, then you'll start reliving your worst memories, and if you're very unfortunate and no one is there to cast a Patronus for you they'll kiss you and remove your soul."

"Oh jeez, have experience?" Dudley asked.

"Third year they stationed them around our school. Some went wild and went after a few of us, Dudley if you ever feel the cold do me a favor and run. Run as fast as you can," Harry said. "Even if I'm there, run."

Harry left Dudley to his thoughts and left the living room. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, I know we've never encouraged magic, but now that those people are killing people like us for fun. Thank you for giving him advice and for protecting us even if we don't deserve it," She gave him a sandwich and then walked into the living room.

He had made a list of everything he wanted to bring to Gringotts and Diagon Alley over and over again, then he also made a list of the thing he wanted to do. He just hoped he didn't forget it all when he got there.

The clock he fixed when he got home for holidays after his first year at Hogwarts read that it was 9:46PM. He looked out the window and sensed that there was more than one guard on duty tonight. Harry wondered if they knew why or if they were just following orders from Dumbledore.

Harry sat on his bed and read from one of his great-grandfather's journals.

December 5th, 1977

Journal,

The Dark Lord Voldemort has now risen to full power, often having his Death Eaters kidnap muggleborns from their bed. Do these witches and wizards forget that they once came from muggles themselves? Their magical bloodline may be more secure than theirs, but it is no reason to kill, rape, and pillage!

Because of our family, we Potters must never choose a side in the war. We must always stay neutral to keep the balance. The other Original families agree with this, we try to keep the peace rather than create chaos, which is what choosing a side would do, though it seems as if the younger generation is finding it harder to keep out of the war than I am. Frank Longbottom recently told Augusta that he was joining the Aurors as well as a group of Dumbledore's fighters against Voldemort. Even though Magic didn't accept Frank he still holds an immense amount of power.

I know that James wants to join this 'Order of the Phoenix' right after he gets out of Hogwarts, he has always been passionate in his beliefs and now that he has a muggleborn girlfriend he wants this war to end faster. Samuel Parkinson has joined the death eaters along with Brian Davenport

I did try to drill it into my grandson James' head that Potters are a GREY family. We are to remain neutral in wars, but he won't has too much of fleamont in him to listen to me. I just hope it won't be too late. Only Mitchell Brown has stayed neutral.

I sent in an order for a multi-compartment trunk to be made meant to be able to house a family for some time and to keep them safe. By the complexity the owners of the two shops working together said it should be done within the month! I hope nothing happens before then.

Enough for now, Dorea is calling.

Charlus Potter

Harry placed the journal on his chest. That had been his great-grandfather's last journal entry, but he hadn't even known it. He looked at his bedside clock, it was now 11:05PM.

Harry rolled out of his bed and placed his grandfather's journal on his bedside table. When he got up from his bed he grabbed his towel and took a refreshing shower. It wouldn't make a good impression that the day the Potter heir claimed his Lordships he looked and smelled like he'd just rolled out of bed. He dressed in dark ruby robes he had bought last time he was in Diagon Alley and dragon hide boots that his instructors gave him.

At midnight he knew that a barrage of owls would assault his window with birthday presents from his "friends" but he also needed to get to Gringotts closes to midnight so that he could claim his inheritance and get emancipated as quickly as possible before Dumbledore could try something to stop him.

Harry looked out his bedroom window. To one of his minders it would seem to them that he was just waiting for his birthday owls to arrive, but in reality he was wondering if Dumbledore had sent more minders than usual for tonight because he was worried Harry had found out about his inheritance. The minders outside probably thought they were just watching incase Harry got a dangerous package.

11:45 was what his alarm clock read so he checked everything he wanted to bring with him for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few hours alone. 11:51 he sat up from where he was sitting on his bed and started pacing in his small room. What if something went wrong, if someone had blocked him from getting emancipated? What if he wasn't able to go to his Family Vault, which was something he desperately wanted to do! He was wring his fingers together and saw the alarm clock change from 11:58 to 11:59, he walked slowly to the checkbook that would serve as his portkey to Ragnok's office on his birthday and just when the clock struck 12:00 Harry first looked out the window to see owls flying towards him and then he said, "Prosper," And felt the familiar pull of a portkey.

He landing on his stomach in Ragnok's office with a loud thud and the sound of goblin laughter, "I had a feeling you'd come early, Harry, but I must confess that I wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic arrival!

Harry brushed off the non-existent dirt he had gathered on his robes to save himself from answering for a moment, "Trust me, while I was excited to get here it wasn't my enthusiasm that caused me to fall I just don't have a prowess for portkeys."

Ragnok nodded, "Indeed."

The two were silent before Ragnok broke it, "So as you know today you can become emancipated by claiming your lordships," Harry nodded. "You'll be able to visit each of your vaults afterwards. Inside of the Potter Family Vault you should find your parent's will. The Ministry copy was sealed by the Chief Warlock the night after your parent's died."

"Sounds great," Harry said.

Ragnok looked at him, "Now when you claim each Lordship you have to place the Lords ring on your finger, but it isn't as simple as that. Each ring holds an immense amount of power," Harry looked confused so Ragnok explain. "These rings are goblin made so they take in only what makes them stronger. While in weapon's case that could be the Basilisk venom you told me about, but in the case of a Lords ring it is knowledge." Ragnok pulled out a wooden box and pointed to it with his long fingers, "Each of those rings carries the knowledge of your ancestors before you."

Harry was flabbergasted, but that wasn't all. "Lords rings also carry the most dominant physical characteristic of the family so that it is always carried on, so once you put it on each of your Lords rings expect there to be slight physical changes."

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked with a hoarse voice.

"No," Then Ragnok leaned forward. "It will be fine; these are going to be small changes. Your family's physical characteristic is the Potter messy, black hair. You'll still look like you with little changes."

"You're right, I shouldn't be worried about this. It's a gift and a privilege to carry on the traits on my ancestors."

Ragnok nodded, "You know, when Neville Longbottom came in yesterday we had a very similar conversation."

Harry looked up, "Neville claimed his Lordships?"

"Yes, he did. It seems that some of the Lordships he claimed had more…extreme changes in mind for him than I expect you to undergo."

"Right," Harry was getting even more nervous with every word Ragnok said. "How about we do this?"

Ragnok chuckled, he knew exactly what he was doing to Harry, "Yes, let us." He moved the plain wooden box to the middle of his desk and took off the lid. "These are you're the rings for your 9 Lordships, I recommend you put them on in the order of Evans,Ross, Slytherin, Gryffindor,Roland,Pellinore, Linfred, Peverell, and last Potter."

"Any particular reason?" Harry asked.

"It's tradition that when claiming a Lordship that they put on the Lordship with the least amount of influence first then the last with the most, of course most don't have the problem since they only have one Lordship."

Harry nodded and reached for a silver ring with wolf leading towards an emerald. When he slid the ring onto his finger he was assaulted with memories that were not his, but that were now familiar to him and knowledge that would come easily to him if he put it to the test, including runic magic.

After a minute of the onslaught of information Harry broke out of his trance and looked at Ragnok, "Woah, so did my appearance change?"

Ragnok shook his head making Harry frown, "But your eyes flashed with a bright light at one moment, so I assume your eyes are the trait." That was something wonderful i saw the whole evans family history Harry said.

"Something to look into then," Ragnok said. "Now the Ross ring."

The Ross Lords ring was platinum, but there were also a panther on the band of the ring, made out of rubies at the top. Like the Evans ring he felt like he himself was fighting in the wars of old and learning blood magic. He broke out of his trance with a smile and looked at Ragnok, "Let me guess.

Ragnok was shocked, This is the Slytherin ring, he saw Salazar being picked on by muggles cause he can do magic, then the vision switched to salazar daughter being burned at the stake and his son becoming a dark lord. The world has the wrong ideas about salazar, he was picked on by muggles as a child and his daughter was burned at the stake, Ragnok was truly shocked by this. So history is wrong again, yes it is. Well here is the Gryffindor ring, he puts it on and sees visions of godric and helga hufflepuff growing up togather and godric giving her away at her wedding. Then the visions change to godric marring a woman of the longbottom line and their only child a girl named ariel gryffindor who went on to marry the potter heir winston. Godric and helga grew up togather and he gave her away at her wedding. Ragnok just nodded at that. "Here is the Peverell ring."

Harry took it from the box and observed it. The ring had a silver band with an onyx on the top. The onyx had a design on top of it that he didn't know. He'd have to ask Ragnok or research it, without further ado he placed the ring onto his finger.

Like other rings Harry was greeted by a memory of his ancestor, but this time the first person he saw was Death. Harry saw his ancestor make a bridge with his wand with his brothers over a treacherous river, which upset Death. Death gave the brothers each a gift: a wand, a stone, and a cloak. Harry knew that cloak. He watched as his ancestor's brothers died unnatural deaths until finally his own ancestor: Ignotus died naturally. So while most Lordships would go to the eldest in the family Death had the power to judge who was worthy in their family and chose the youngest and his family.

Harry woke up and was in shock for a moment. He looked at Ragnok then looked at the ring, "Holy shit."

Harry shook his head, "Just know that the Tale of Three Brothers is actually a true story."

"Impossible!"

"It's true," Harry said. "How long do Invisibility Cloaks usually last?"

"About 10 years, why?" Ragnok asked.

"I have an Invisibility Cloak that was my fathers before me," Harry said giving Ragnok a knowing look.

"Dear Merlin," Ragnok said and then shook himself out of his stupor, "The only physical characteristic that I can see that changed was your smile. It seems to have gotten a bit more mischievous."

Harry smirked, here is the roland ring, it is gold with a R surrounded by falcons, he sees visions of the first animagus. The rolands were the first animagus, I didn't know that says ragnok. Here is the linfred ring, it's a big L with coyotes. The visions he sees is a man discovery his magic and using it to transfigure things, linfreds discovered transfiguartion magic. This is the pellinore ring, his first vision is of king pellinore joing the round table and battling the viking invaders under merlin's command. Well king pellinore joined forces with brition to combat the viking invader. "So last and definitely not least, the Potter ring?" He had the most nervous for this one than any of the others.

Ragnok nodded and pushed the box towards him. The ring was gold with a rare red gem on top that was not a ruby and little onyx pieces that made a 'P' around the band was a dragon.

Harry put the ring on and found he had dropped in on a meeting. He saw a shock of messy, black hair: an ancestor of his. He made a beeline towards him. As he passed the other who made up the table he saw that they looked similar to Neville, Lavender, and Pansy, this must be an important meeting.

A man dressed in gaudy clothing spoke up, "You can't stay, Lord Potter."

Harry's ancestor looked at the King, "What are we supposed to do when more of our kind pop up within your population? Let you murder them?"

The King looked infuriated, "I'll do whatever I bloody like to with freaks like you!"

"We want to live peacefully with you," Harry's ancestor said.

"Well I don't much care for my sons being turned into pigs," The King said.

Neville's ancestor sighed, "That was one time…"

"And my son was horrified! His potential suitors won't go near him anymore!"

Harry's ancestor looked at the King, "How about this, we have enchantments and spells that can hide wizarding villages and homes from your people, we have spells that can remove the memory of magical incidents from your people, and when a magical person is born within your population we'll take them to get educated."

"Will the person who causes the magical person be punished?" The King eyed the seven Originals warily.

The three of them nodded sadly, "Yes, yes they will."

"Then leave, though I do expect updates from you world," The King said. "You are all also citizens of my Kingdom you will follow our laws.

"Yes your majesty," The seven Originals bowed.

The memory blurred and again Harry received information from his ancestors before looking at Ragnok sadly, "I just witnessed the meeting between the Originals and the King."

"What happened?"

"He called us freaks and wanted to murder any new magicals that popped up within muggle households."

Goblins were bloodthirsty beings, but that was only when a person deserved the punishment to kill an innocent just because they had a gift? "That's horrible."

"It is," Harry looked down at his rings. "Bit much don't you think? Having four rings on my finger?"

"Oh! Just think of having one ring and they will all combine, and then if you want to show off a certain ring just think about that one."

"Thank you," Harry said genuinely.

"You're welcome, milord. Now why don't I take you to your vaults?"

Ragnok and Harry went on a rollercoaster ride to the deepest vaults in the entirety of Gringotts where Harry saw a large dragon, but didn't comment on it. This was mostly goblin territory to do with what they wished. If they felt a dragon was the best way to protect some of the vaults then who was he to complain?

They reached the Slytherin Vault where all they had to open was for Ragnok to swipe his nail along a crack and Harry place his palm on the door. Harry was entering the vault but then realized that Ragnok wasn't following him, "I am not allowed in, but just so you know you don't have to take any money from your vault anymore because we just finished those credit cards you were talking about, yesterday."

"You did? Brilliant! So all the shops in Diagon Alley are set up?" Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded then tossed him a bag, "Here is a bag in case you want to take out any books or relics in the vault," Harry looked dubiously at the tiny bag and so Ragnok explain. "It has an undetectable extension charm on it."

Harry nodded, "Right, well I'm going in. Wish me luck!"

The vault was large, it had to be to fit all the money and relics acclimated over a thousand years. He walked around the large pile of money towards the book shelves that was mostly filled with books about parselmagic, he immediately filled his bag with books that interesting. He may already have the knowledge but he should probably have a few books for reference. He was looking around and didn't think he'd find anything more interesting this time so he was about to leave when he saw something on a pedestal. Harry walked over and saw that it was the Slytherin Grimoire! Harry grabbed it and put it in his bag.

Harry left the Slytherin vault and met Ragnok in the cart, "Find everything you wanted?" Harry nodded. "Good, the Gryffindor vault is just two vaults down."

They went through the same process to get into the process as they did with the Slytherin Vault, when Harry entered he noticed that there were the same amount of books but infinitely more amounts of weapons and armor. Harry took a look at this and noticed armor from old, it was stronger than dragon hide yet lighter, he took it and placed it in his bag. Harry walked over to the books and noticed most weren't books, but journals of Gryffindor's on defense, wards, and transfiguration. The family Grimoire also sat on a pedestal so Harry took it and placed it carefully in his bag.

Harry exited the vault with the knowledge that he'd be plenty busy this summer with his reading.

The Peverell Vault like the evans,ross,pellinore,linfred and roland was just a normal vault with old books and some old relics that Harry would explore when he had the time. He found the family Grimore on a pedestal and made his way out of the vault.

The Potter Vault had a large "1" above it and he knew that the Longbottom and Brown' Vaults were '2' and '3' Davenport Vault "4" Ashwood vault " 5" Black "6" Vault and the Parkinson Vauls "7" again Harry was nervous for what he would find. At first it seem similar to any other vault, but when Harry got farther in there were journals on each Potter put into a book shelf, what surprised him most was that someone had already labeled one for him. He pulled it out and when he did a letter fell out. With trembling hands he opened the letter and from some unknown knowledge he knew it was his parent's handwriting.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this you are now 15 and we did not survive to see you reach this age, that's okay, I'm sure you turned out to be an amazing young man and will do amazing things for our world. Right now we are just about to go into hiding with you because of a prophecy. This is bullocks if you ask me, I've never held any regard for Divination but sadly Voldemort and Dumbledore believe in the prophecy. I agree with your mother, a prophecy. Prophecy is going to dictate your life? Ridiculous! As I was saying, if I was alive I would have already told you the prophecy as to prepare you, but I sincerely doubt Dumbledore will so here it is, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" You need allies Harry, you'll have Neville and Susan, but that won't be enough even if all three of you make it as Originals. Remember Harry, Potters are a Grey family! I made the mistake of turning on that ideal and look where it landed on me, I'm so sorry son. Take the Family Grimoire and read it. It will clear up any questions you may have about our family. Sirius may be able to answer some questions, but not everything. Also start writing in your Lords journal right when you get home from Gringotts. In the journal you write everything about your life and advice for the next lords as well.Whatever happens Harry we are so, so proud of you!

Love, Mom and Dad

Harry let a tear fall and then grabbed the last couple journals of his ancestors, especially of his great-great grandfather: the last one who sat in the Potter Original seat. He also grabbed the first few Potter Lord journals. He did a walk through the vault and didn't find anything that he wanted to take out that second so he walked out the door and with one last look he closed the door.

Ragnok was quiet about the tear marks on Harry's cheeks. He'd seen it many times and had even seen it recently with Neville Longbottom yesterday and Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson the month earlier. Even if these three didn't take the Original seats they were still going to revolutionize the wizarding world.

When they reached the lobby Ragnok gave Harry his new credit card, "You won't have to pay the credit card fee and Gringotts will even give you a cut of the profit we make from the credit cards."

"You don't have to do that Ragnok," Harry said.

"You gave us a business opportunity that has caused us great fortune so I think I am greatly indebted to you. Now here is your credit card, Lord Potter," Ragnok walked away and Harry made his way into Diagon Alley.

According to the clock within Gringotts the shops should just be opening so Harry made his way to Madam Malkins. The girl at the counter was again reading a gossip magazine and didn't look up when he came in, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to Madam Malkins about getting new Lords robes," Harry said with a drawl.

The girl at the girl jumped and squeaked, "Just one moment." She came back a moment later with Madam Malkins who looked at his finger, she curtsied, "Welcome Lord Potter to my shop, come back so we can make your Lordship robes."

"Thank you madam," Harry said.

Cynthia was not stupid when it came to the Potters unlike most of the wizarding world. She knew that Harry had a good chance becoming an Original and probably held other Lordships as well, "So just Potter robes or do you have any other Lordships that you'd like robes for?"

Harry didn't miss a beat, "I'd like two sets of robes for each of my Lordships and then two that will show all four. "

Madam Malkins nodded, "Do you also want a Wizengamot robe?"

"Probably would be good to get one of those even though I won't need it next session," Harry smiled nervously down at her.

"Don't worry, everything will work out for the best," Madam Malkins said. "Now would you like some dragon hide boots? I just got some in that were made of a recently deceased Hungarian Horntail." She looked slyly at him.

He chuckled a little, "Yes, thank you."

"These should all be ready again in an hour," Madam Malkins said.

Harry stepped off the stool and made his way out of the shop. He walked across the way towards Ollivanders, not because he needed a new wand, but because he wanted a wand holster. Again when he entered the shop he could feel the tingling sensation all around him but ignored it when he heard a voice coming towards him, "Ah, Mr. Potter! I was not expecting you to be back this soon! Is something wrong with your wand?"

Harry shook his head, "I was wondering if you sold wand holsters?"

"I do indeed, come follow me to the back of my shop. I don't put them on show, but…"

In the back were a large foray of wand holsters from arm holsters, leg holsters, neck holsters? "What are these made of?"

"Mostly dragon hide or leather."

"What type of dragon hide?" Harry asked.

"Well I recently got a Hungarian Horntail…" Harry's eyes sparked.

"What type is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's an arm holster, one of my best actually," Ollivander said.

"Can I see it? You must know what type of dragon I had to go against during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ah, yes," Ollivander bent down and grabbed a box that was as large as a shoe box. "Here we go. Try it on, it's just a standard arm holster that aurors use."

"I don't mind that," Harry said as he put it on and his wand in. When he tried it out, it worked perfectly for him.

"Splendid! It works perfectly for you!"

"How much do you want for it?" Harry asked.

"6 Galleons," Ollivander said and so Harry handed over his new Gringotts credit card. "Ah, you got one of these new cards. I don't suppose you would mind showing me how…"

"How to use the machine? Of course not," Harry said with a smile. He went over everything that had to do with credit cards with Ollivander even the small issues that he may encounter.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Ollivander turned and went to his small office.

Harry walked out of Ollivanders with his wand holster on his arm. He made his way to where he usually got his potions ingredients. He had always hated the smell, but he dealt with it so that he could do his business. When he entered he saw a middle aged man who greeted him kindly so Harry, encouraged, walked up to him.

"What parts of a Basilisk could be used for potions?" Harry asked.

The question caught the shopkeeper off guard, "The venom, blood, and most of the organs even if they've been dead for a while, why?"

"I just happen to have a Basilisk that needs harvesting and was wonder how much I could get for it," Harry said.

"A lot, Mr…" the shopkeeper asked.

"Lord Potter," Harry said.

Now the shopkeeper looked dubiously at Harry, "Are you sure there is a basilisk, Lord Potter."

Harry glared at the shopkeeper, "I know what they say about me, but when that basilisk, if someone didn't take it without my permission, comes onto the market, you'll be regretting your words."

The shopkeeper shook his head, "Sure kid."

"That's Lord Potter."

"Oh, Lord."

Harry swept out of the shop. He'd try talking to people about the basilisk when they actually thought he was sane.

He looked at the watch he had gotten last shopping trip. It had been an hour since his visit at Madam Malkins and it had been a long morning so he just wanted to get back to Privet Drive.

Madam Malkins greeted him at the front, "Here you go milord, I hope everything goes well for you!"

"Thank you!" With that Harry walked back out of the shop and to a side alley to use the portkey Ragnok had gave him to get back to Privet Drive.

In his room were multiple presents from his "friends". All their letters said similar things that they were going to spring them soon, etc. etc. But for the first time he didn't want to be with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Harry had returned to Privet Drive from Gringotts and he had used that time well. The only time he ever left his room was to relieve him, eat, and do his daily exercises because the rest of the time he was reading his ancestor's journals.

As much as he wanted to start with his great-great grandfather, the last of his relatives to sit in the Originals seat, he stopped himself and decided to go in chronological order. Harry had just grabbed the first few journals on the shelf in his Family Vault but from he found by reading the first journal it seemed that the first magical Potter started the tradition of writing in journals.

The first journal of his ancestor not only told the story of their gift but also the boundaries of it, because they saw that their gift could also cause harm as well as good the Original families swore to themselves that they'd only use their gift for good.

His first ancestor gave accounts of different projects the Originals helped the muggles with and the individual projects of the Originals that they were proud of. His first ancestor was particularly proud of his achievement in finding a cure for a disease that had been spreading around Europe and the British Isles. Harry could tell his ancestor was more proud about this than other things by the detail he wrote about it and the difference in handwriting. It made Harry proud as well.

By the end of the journal his ancestor was still on good terms with the muggles so he knew this was not the ancestor that had agreed to have the wizarding world to split from the muggle one.

When Harry consulted the Potter Grimoire he saw that the first few pages were consisted of his first ancestor's discoveries, including the cure to this unknown disease.

He was feeling stiff after mostly laying in his bed for the past two days he looked at his clock, 4:07, it wasn't too late to take a late afternoon walk to the park he'd just have to be back before Dudley or potentially face the wrath of his relatives. They didn't like it when he arrived after his cousin.

"…It is hot, hot, hot! The hottest day of the summer! This one could go down in history…" The news report said.

"I'm going out for a walk, Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled towards the living room.

"Fine, just don't be back too late," His aunt replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it," With that he opened the front door and started walking down the drive. He saw Mrs. Figg walking down the sidewalk a few houses down whispering underneath her breath. She was probably speaking to one of his minders, he could not believe that he never noticed that she was a squib! She started whispering more franticly when suddenly Harry heard a *pop* like someone had disapparated, Harry assumed that it was his minder. He tried to appear as if he didn't notice anything was amiss, but he knew Mrs. Figg was watching him as he walked to the park.

It takes about 5 minutes to get to the local park and when he got to the park a little family was just leaving after playing on the slide. He decided to sit on the swings and think about the multiple things that were happening in his life at the moment, his Lordships, "friends", the prophecy, and of course Hogwarts. He didn't know how long he had been thinking but he was brought out of it when he heard voices behind him.

"Squealed like a pig, didn't he?" One boy said.

"Yeah," One said not as enthusiastically as the rest. He recognized the voice as his cousin, Dudley.

"Well, see you around my place tomorrow, eh Dud? The parents are out!" Another said.

"Okay, see tomorrow," His cousin responded and Harry heard footsteps coming closer to him. Then the swing next to Harry was occupied with his cousin. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Dudley, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Not great," Harry looked up to see that his cousin looked miserable. "I-I just don't want to do what they do anymore, beat up children, vandalize, and smoke. It makes me sick to see what type of person I've become."

"Then stop," Harry said simply.

"It isn't that easy, they are my friends and Piers goes to my school."

"Try to make new friends, I found out this year that the only reason my friends were friends with me was because they were getting paid with my own money. Trust me, having the right friends around you will help you in the long run. Doing what you're doing won't help you, what if you get caught? That will be on your record when you try to get a job," Harry said.

Dudley nodded and they both got up from the swings to start walking back to Privet Drive, "How did you make new friends so quickly?"

"Well, right now I don't really know my friends that well, but in a perfect world we would have been really close," Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dudley asked.

"Let's just say that because we each have the same status in the wizarding world, so our parents would have wanted us to get to know each other so we would be able to form close political alliances when we got older."

"You start that young?" Dudley asked astounded.

"Definitely, if you knew how much work we have to put in," Harry shook his head. "We need to be able to trust each other."

"So tell me more about your government-" But suddenly Dudley stopped talking and Harry knew why.

Dudley and Harry were in a tunnel on their way to Privet Drive but that didn't stop them from noticing that it was darker than it should have been. Harry looked around and noticed that he had goose bumps on his arms and he could see his own breath, when he looked at Dudley he could see Dudley's breathe as well. It had become quiet, too quiet, but that would change.

"Dudley. Do you remember what I told you the other day?" Harry asked slowly.

"About the dementors?" Dudley swallowed.

"Yes, they're here and I'm going to have to use magic. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked. "Now do you also remember what to do when a dementor came?"

"To run," Dudley said.

"Yes, now that side of the tunnel hasn't been affected," Harry said pointing towards the right side of the tunnel. "Go, now! Run!" Dudley burst into a run as fast as he could and just as he did two dementors came into the left side of the alley and Harry began hearing the resurrection of Voldemort, "It may even be painless. I would not know, I have never died…"

Harry ignored the horrible memory and thought of a happier one. He thought of the moment Sirius asked him to live with him and yelled, Expecto Patronum! The stag patronus erupted from the end of his wand and chased down the dementor. Prongs got rid of the first dementor that had been coming towards him but Harry had lost track of the second dementor while he had been taking care of the first, but then remembered his cousin, "Dudley!" Harry ran to just outside the alley with Prongs besides him and saw the dementor just about to lower its hood, "Get it Prongs!" With that the stag patronus again drove away the dementor.

Harry ran over to his cousin and kneeled besides his cousin, "Dudley! Dudley, are you okay? Answer me Dudley! I'm so, so sorry! Dudley!"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'll never bully anyone ever again," Dudley said and Harry laughed a little.

"Come on Dudley, I need to get you some chocolate and warm you up," Harry said as he lifted his cousin up from the ground.

Just as the two cousins were leaving Mrs. Figg was walking came up to them, "Oh I'm going to kil-"

"Mrs. Figg I'd really appreciate it if you could tell Dumbledore or whoever was supposed to be my minder tonight that two dementors attacked my cousin and I tonight and that I had to use my patronus to drive them away. Now if you don't mind I need to get my cousin home so he doesn't get sick," Harry walked away without another word to the squib.

Sirius Black hated being a Black, but he also loved it. He hated the stereotype that was assumed by his family: blood supremacist, possible Death Eaters, snobs. He loved the cunning and sneakiness traits he had gained from being in the Black family and being rich didn't hurt either. He also hated Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but he had his reasons for being there.

Like Sirius said, he was a Black and cunning was a trait of theirs no matter how Gryffindor Sirius may seem. Sirius was an innocent convict on the run so he couldn't do much for the effort against Voldemort but keep out of everyone's hair so they didn't worry about him getting caught again. So Sirius offered Grimmauld Place, the Black Ancestral home, for the Order of the Phoenix to use as Headquarters. To the Order it would seem that he was trying to at least make a small contribution, but he was a Black.

Like the Potters, every Black Lord kept a journal, but unlike the Potters who gave advice to their heirs, the Blacks compiled dirt on people, mostly of those that are influential at the time. Sirius' Aunt Cassiopeia, even though she wasn't a Lord, had started a Black journal when she was 13 and had compiled enough information to end the careers of nearly everyone worth knowing. Sirius knew there was a reason he wanted to see his aunt soon.

Sirius had started a Black journal when he turned 17 as well, but he was naïve and soft hearted to write anything in the pages of the journal so there was barely anything useful. Now he knew why he had to write in the pages of this journal and that reason was his godson, Harry Potter.

So far he had pages filled with information he had overheard from Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and various other Order members. What everyone in the house didn't know was that since Sirius was tied to the wards he could hear any conversation he wanted to in the house. He specifically watched out if anyone talked about Harry. At this point, Sirius didn't trust anyone at Grimmauld Place and the only true person he trusted was Harry who hadn't sent Sirius a letter in a while. Sirius hoped that was a sign that Harry was busy learning about his inheritances, but he knew that Dumbledore had never told him so that couldn't be.

Sirius walked into the dining room where the Order meeting was to be held. He knew he'd find Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table, where really Sirius should be sitting, but even though it made his blood boil, he let it slide so he looked like the adoring Gryffindor he was supposed to be.

"Let his meeting of the Order of the Phoenix on August 2nd, 1995 commence," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile. "Now before we begin with our usual updates, does anyone have any information they'd like to share?"

Nobody spoke up so just as Kingsley was about to give his report Arabella Figg came tumbling out of the fireplace of Number 12. She blushed when she saw they were in the middle of the meeting but decided that whatever news they were in the middle of could wait, "Harry and his cousin were just attacked by dementors!"

Everyone went into an uproar before Dumbledore calmed them down, "Quiet everyone, quiet! Now Arabella please tell us what you know of the situation."

"Well, I was coming back from getting cat food when I noticed that it was no longer as hot as it should have been on the hottest day on record, but I ignored it until I saw Harry dragging his cousin from an alley. When Harry saw me he came up to me and told me to inform you or his minders that he had been attacked by two dementors and he had to use a patronus to get rid of them," Arabella said.

Whispers could be heard all around the table, "Who was his minder for the night?"

"Dung," Arabella said. "I tried to convince him not to leave, but something about a good deal on cauldrons."

"I doubt Dung can even produce a patronus anyways," Sirius mumbled and Mad-Eye nodded.

"This is what I worried most about the most, the Ministry will try its hardest to expel Harry or even worse case have him imprisoned," Dumbledore said. "I am going to go to the Ministry to sort this out." Dumbledore turned to Arthur, "Please write to Harry and tell him not to do anything rash like running away or surrendering his wand. You know how he his."

Sirius walked up to Arthur as he was writing a letter to Harry, "Do you mind if I write a little missive to Harry?"

Arthur paused, "As long as it doesn't give anything away."

"Of course not," Sirius took some parchment and a quill.

Harry,

This missive will be in no way fulfilling as you'd like it to be, but I'd like you to know that Dumbledore is trying to do something at the Ministry but really I think that's bullocks since you probably already have this under control. Now, I'm going to try and convince to try and get you out of your relatives before the 12th, you know why.

-Snuffles

Sirius passed his note to Arthur who attached it to their family owl: Errol. Sirius just hoped that he already gone to Gringotts and had gotten emancipated.

Harry was prepared for a major blow-up from his uncle when he got back to Number 4, but it didn't happen. His aunt and uncle were just worried about their son and asked how they could help him.

"Do you have any hot chocolate and just regular chocolate? That's usually what helps the best," Harry said.

His aunt nodded and scrambled to the cabinet by the refrigerator and then she also tossed him a chocolate bar, "You look like a ghost, I assume you were also affected by those things?"

"Yes, but not as badly as Dudley," Harry said. "He should feel better after some rest, he's just seen his worst memories."

Just as he finished saying that two owls came through the back door and he could see a third coming into view, he decided to read the letter from the unfamiliar owl first. It told him that he was expelled from Hogwarts for using underage magic in front of muggles and that Ministry officials were coming to snap his wand.

The second Ministry letter said that he was now simply suspended from Hogwarts and he had a trial on August 12th, the letter said only 3 people were going to be at his trial, but these 3 people were on the Wizengamot and the time of his trial was when the Wizengamot was meeting, so that was a load of bull shit.

The third and fourth letters were from Mr. Weasley and Sirius respectively. Mr. Weasley basically told him to be a good boy and Sirius informed him that he knew that Harry had some sort of plan.

Sirius' letter made Harry smile. At least he'd have one person to rely on while he was sent wherever for the summer.

Mr. Weasley had told Harry not to respond to their letters so Harry just bid his relatives goodnight and went to his room to do more reading as it was only 7:45PM. He was about to start into the next journal but then thought that if dementors could get this close to his home, what would stop Death Eaters? He looked through his Family Grimoire to find wards that would warn him when someone magical would cross doorways and windows.

He finally found one that would tell him not only if someone magical entered, but how many entered and where. Harry would set the wards when his relatives were out tomorrow.

Then he remember most people thought Harry was crazy so he should gather as much evidence that his cousin actually lived at Number 4 with him and knew about magic. His Hogwarts letter would show that the residents at Number 4 knew that he was magical and was living with him, but what would be proof besides bringing his cousin into the Ministry? Then he remembered school records! Every report card had their names, the date, their guardian's names, and their addresses.

The next few days were a flurry of activity for Harry. He made sure that he had the correct documents for his trial. Aunt Petunia was reluctant to give him their school reports but when he told her it would probably keep him out of jail she agreed. Harry set up wards on every door and window, he even found a ward in his Family Grimoire that was meant to protect muggles from enemy wizards. He put it in front of their doors in windows and only keyed himself in. It took him three days to do all this, but it was worth it. There were again mixed feelings about him using magic in their home.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked while she was making breakfast and the men of the house were eating.

"Yes, Harry?" She replied.

"I just wanted to let you all know that I put safety measures on your house using magic," Harry said quickly.

"Wait, what sort of freaky safety measures did you put on our home? We didn't ask for this!" Uncle Vernon said loudly.

"I was just worried since those dementors got so close so I put some…warning spells on all the doors and windows that would tell me if anything magical entered the house and on your doors and windows of your bedrooms I'm the only magical being that can enter. So if wizards ever try to attacks make your way to your bedrooms."

The nodded and Dudley spoke up, "Is it likely that someone would attack?"

Harry shrugged, "No one should be able to get through the wards, but that's just a safety measure."

"Okay, Harry," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry was walking away when his Uncle Vernon called after him, "Boy! The three of us are going out tonight so you best be on your best behavior!"

"Yes, sir," Harry walked up the stairs to his room, he was pretty sure that people were coming to get him soon so he decided that today he would pack his things for where he was going.

He could have used magic, but since he had his new trunk that only had once compartment for his clothes and other supplies he wanted to be more careful this time around.

The Dursleys left for their event at 6:00PM on the dot while Harry was in the middle of reading a book on muggle battle strategies that he had found at a small book store on his back from the department store to Diagon Alley on his first trip this summer. He had been wondering how he could apply this to wizards in battle since wizards didn't actually have a strategy when they went into battle; normally it was just the straight forward approach.

Harry had always wanted to be an Auror but now wondered if that was possible since he had many responsibilities when it came to his estate and politics.

He continued reading when he felt a tingling sensation that meant the wards had been breached, he got up and flattened himself on the wall next to the door. There were 8 people in the house and from the sound of it there were three coming up the stairs.

He heard one say, "Alohamora," Which opened his bedroom door. When the three came into his room Harry slammed the door shut and shot off spells at them, "Stupefy! Incarcerous! Expelliarmus!"

Somehow he knew that each of his spells had hit their targets so even though each were stunned, tied up, or unarmed he didn't lower his wand, there were still others downstairs and Aurors were allowed two wands.

Two of three magical beings that broke into the house were still awake so Harry said, "Who are you?"

"Harry! It's us!" A familiar voice said tied up said.

"Who is 'us'?" Harry asked with his eyes narrowed, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Good lad! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The disarmed man said.

"Just because you say the catchphrase of a famous Auror doesn't mean that I will automatically believe that you are the real Mad-Eye. I spent a whole school year with a fake Mad-Eye while the real Mad-Eye was under the Imperious in a 7 compartment trunk! Besides everyone knows that is Mad-Eye's catchphrase!"

"Harry, it's me, Remus Lupin," the man who claimed to be Remus said.

"Prove it," Harry said.

"What?"

"Prove that you are who you say you are!" Harry said.

"I don't think-" Harry then stunned the man.

The man who claimed to be Mad-Eye scrunched his eyebrows together, "Not sure if that was completely necessary."

"I was just attacked by dementors not even a week ago, what is to stop a Death Eater from kidnapping me in disguise of a friend? He didn't want to answer so I stunned him to be safe, now it's your turn, prove to me who you say you are."

"After we were released from the hospital wing this past year I gave you advice on how to deal with Cedric Diggory's death."

Harry lowered his wand slightly, but not all the way, this man was still Dumbledore's man and there were others downstairs, " Who are these two, as a matter of fact who are the others downstairs?"

Mad-Eye raised an eyebrow, "How do you…never mind, this is Tonks and Lupin, downstairs is the rest of your guard to get you to Headquarters which we'll explain later. Now let's wake these idiots up. Can I have my wand back?" Harry handed Mad-Eye his wand back and they went to wake the other two up.

Mad-Eye woke Tonks up first who first put her hand to her head and said, "Woah who attacked up?"

"That would be the 15 year old we were supposed to be bringing to Headquarters," Mad-Eye said.

She turned and looked at Harry, "But you're not allowed to use magic!"

"Do you see any owls?" Harry asked.

Mad-Eye started laughing, "You got yourself emancipated, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "Oh, Albus isn't going to be happy when he hears about this tonight!"

Harry shrugged, "I had to do it." He didn't elaborate for the others. "Now, I don't know anything about Tonks."

"Well, I do," Mad-Eye said gruffly. "What color did your hair accidentally turn during the first day of camouflage training?"

Tonks looked down at the floor, "Pink."

"It's her," Mad-Eye said. "Now I suggest you wake up Lupin."

Harry nodded and woke up his old professor, "Harry! What was that for?"

"You didn't answer my question, now prove to me that you are who you say you are!"

He thought a moment then said, "I returned the Marauder's Map to you before I left Hogwarts in your 3rd year."

Harry lowered his wand, "Well, I'm ready to go, I've had my things packed for the last few days."

"How did you know that we would be coming?" Remus asked.

"Please, like you'd leave me here right before my trial," Harry said.

Remus levitated Harry's trunk down the stairs to the kitchen where the last five of his guard were waiting for them. When they saw them enter a tall, black man walked over to them, "Where have you all been! It's almost time for take-off!"

"Harry is just a bit suspicious is all, so we got in a bit of a scuffle," Mad-Eye said. Remus and Tonks blushed and Harry was observing the rest of his guard.

"So you're sure the rest of these people aren't Death Eaters in disguise, Mad-Eye?" Harry asked to the shocked group.

"Positive, Potter," Mad-Eye said.

"Be it on your head then," Harry said and wrote a quick note to his relatives. "How are we getting there?"

"Brooms," Remus said.

"Excellent," Harry said. "What route are we taking there?" Everyone looked at him, "Come on, there can't just be one route to get to wherever we're going. Let me guess we're taking the quickest route rather than the safest?"

Everyone look rather sheepish besides Mad-Eye, "I told you! I told you we should take the other way!"

"No one wants to be frozen on their brooms!" Tonks shot back.

"Would you rather die," Harry drawled.

Tonks blushed and mumbled, "No."

"I'd take cold over dead," Harry said and everyone else reluctantly agreed.

Despite the hot weather below it was extremely cold above and Harry expected this as he put a heating charm on all his articles of clothing. He was following behind Tonks who was yelling things at Mad-Eye who was ignoring her, Harry had a feeling that this was a normal occurrence.

Harry thought that the group had flown all the way to Scotland, but after hours of flying Mad-Eye told them it was time to descend. Harry continued to follow Tonks and after a 10 minute descent they reached a street in London called, "Grimmauld Place."

Mad-Eye shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hand, "Memorize it and don't forget it."

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Before this summer Harry would have stupidly asked what the Order of the Phoenix was on that street but he kept his mouth shut. Once he'd memorized the piece of parchment a house appeared in front of him, "It was under a Fidelius Charm!"

Mad-Eye opened the door for him, "Welcome to where you'll be staying for the rest of the summer."

Sirius Black was worried, the last time he had felt this worried was when he found James dead. He thought there would be no hope for Lily or baby Harry, but when he heard a baby's cry all his worry for the baby evaporated to happiness that at least one person had survived that horrible night.

Harry was now 15 years old and it had been nearly 14 years after that night, yet Sirius Black was still worried about his godson. The Advanced Guard was supposed to have been back nearly 3 hours ago and yet they still had no word from any one. Sirius didn't know what he'd do if something happened to his pup. Harry was Sirius' son no matter what anybody said. He wasn't going to have any of his own he already knew that.

Just as it passed the 3 hour mark Sirius heard a loud thumping sound coming from the hallway that could only be Mad-Eye's fake leg, but apparently Molly Weasley had also heard the noise because she pushed past Sirius and went to greet Harry.

Sirius went to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"…2nd floor, 3rd door to the left, you'll be sharing with Ronald!" Molly said.

"Great!" Harry said. Sirius snorted, Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, I'll call you all down when dinner is ready," Sirius backed away from the door and sat down in his regular seat.

When everyone was settled Dumbledore opened the meeting and then looked at the people who had been part of the Advanced Guard, "I think I can speak for everyone, what took you so long?"

The Advanced Guard shift uncomfortably before Mad-Eye spoke up, "First you've got to know that the boy is emancipated."

Sirius smirked and then looked at Dumbledore who had paled, "Oh? How did you figure that out?"

"Because when we went to get him from his bedroom he knew we were coming and attacked us," Tonks said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really, but how did he know you were in the house?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm guessing he set up some sort of wards," Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded and looked thoughtful then Mad-Eye added, "He wouldn't let us go until we answered security questions, Lupin wouldn't so Potter stunned him, not sure if it was completely necessary at first but when he gave me his reason I thought it was sound."

"That doesn't explain why you're so late though," Sirius said.

"Ah," Kingsley said. "We were planning on taking the most direct route, which, while safe, isn't as safe as some of the longer ones. Harry made the point that he'd rather be cold than dead, so we decided to go with the longer route."

"Anything else from the Advanced Guard?" Dumbledore asked warily.

Mad-Eye cleared his throat, "I call dueling with him first." Then he sat back.

Before they could move onto any new topics they heard an explosion of voices upstairs, "SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AT MEETINGS, GETTING INFORMATION. AT LEAST YOU'RE TOGETHER! WHERE WAS I? THE DURSLEYS! …"

Sirius smirked, "That boy has got a good pair of lungs on him."

There was shocked silence before Dumbledore started the meeting again, "Yes, well, as I was saying…"


End file.
